When the Past is Forgotten
by JWParamoure
Summary: Alaric's sister comes to town, running from her past. Who will she find to help her overcome the horrible memories? OC/Damon AU
1. Chapter 1

This story kind of branches off from the episode _Founder's Day_. It introduces an original character, Alaric's sister, Brighton. Oh BTW, Isobel and Katherine's appearance will either be postponed or entirely forgotten. I haven't decided yet. They don't know about Isobel and Elena's connection yet and no one but Stefan and Alaric know that Damon turned Isobel. Sorry if anyone seems out of character. I just wanted to write something that had everything I loved about fanfiction and Vampire Diaries. If you can't tell, I love Damon and Alaric and I'm not a big fan of Elena and Stefan. Sorry if that disappoints you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and Brighton and any random things that you don't happen to recognize. This is merely for enjoyment. 

**I knew I should have gotten there sooner. Alaric was in trouble **_**again **_**and I would now have to rescue him. He had gotten himself mixed up with vampires and I don't know how many times I've learned that myself. I mean, first his wife, whom I never really liked, and now this. I ran into the square looking for him. The crowd was immense and loud. I knew what was going to happen soon; I had overheard that Gilbert guy talking to the mayor about it. Through the mass of people, I saw Ric running towards the parking lot. I went to follow him. **

"**Hey Ric. How's life treating you these days?"**

"**Bri- wait, what?" **

"**I heard you might need a little help tonight".**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**Look, I know about this town's undead problem so I came to help you out. Is there a problem with that?"**

"**How do you even know about vampires?" Alaric whispered as a crowd of noisy students stumbled by.**

"**College teaches you all kinds of things these days, Ric".**

"**Brighton, you shouldn't be here. It isn't safe." **

"**Alaric, I've known that the world isn't safe for four years now." I opened the bag I was carrying and showed him my weapons. "Is this going to be enough or do you have extra?"**

**Ric, now speechless, unlocked his trunk and pulled out his black bag. He tossed it to me and I unzipped it. "I've got a stake gun, extra ammo, and vervain darts." He turned back to look me in the eyes, "Are you sure you can handle this?"**

**I stared right back. "I've been handling this longer than you have."**

**He sighed. "Alright, let's go".**

**We jogged back to the town square where the mayor was speaking.**

"…**to call home- safe, prosperous, welcoming. And we have the founders to thank for that. That's why I would like to dedicate this evening's fireworks display to their legacy."**

**This guy had to be kidding me. Mystic Falls is safe? He was laying it on a bit thick for him not to know. Plus if he is really a Lockwood, then he has to know about the vamps. I scanned the crowd for suspicious characters. I noticed one guy glaring at Mayor Lockwood and stalking towards the stage. I nudged Ric and pointed. "That has to be one of them. Do you recognize him?"**

**Ric shook his head and motioned me to follow him. Suddenly the fireworks were underway and everyone was cheering. It got harder to see. Ric got distracted from the one we were following. "Damn it, I have to help someone." He ran into the street. "Wait, Ric, where are you going?" I ran after him. He stopped a cop.**

"**Hey, I got this one. There's one over there. Take this." Ric slipped a stake into the cop's hand. "Go, go, go!"**

**I thought he was going to stake the vampire that was writhing on the ground but he helped him and the girl into a stairwell that was off to the side. "Ric what are you-".**

"**Who is she?" asked the brunette girl.**

**Ric opened his mouth to answer but I answered for him. "I'm Brighton, his sister. You are?"**

"**I'm Elena and this is um…" She looked at the guy crumpled in pain and I knew immediately who or rather what he was.**

"**He is your boyfriend?" I asked matter-of-factly. **

"**Yes. But I don't know what happened. He just dropped." **

"**He's not the only one. Cops are grabbing everyone who's gone down." Ric managed to say. "They're injecting them with vervain".**

"**Whoa, that's cruel. How are we going to stop it?" I asked urgently.**

**Elena looked up at me stunned. "Wait, you know about vampires?"**

"**Ya, I known for awhile now. But more to the point, how are we going to stop it? Based on my brother and your current situation", I motioned to the guy still on the ground, "I assume there are a few vampires y'all are willing to save". **

"**Yeah." Elena suddenly realized something. "They're rounding up the vampires." **

**I thought for a second. "Do you think a John Gilbert has something to do with this?"**

**Elena and Alaric stared at me startled. "How do you know John?" she asked me.**

"**I don't but I overheard him and the mayor talking about getting rid of the vampires. But I don't know how they're doing this." I looked up at the crowd and there were more citizens being dragged away by the police. "Whatever it is, it's taking place in that building." I pointed toward a small storefront. **

"**Bri, stay here with Elena and Stefan. Make sure they stay hidden." He started to go up the stairs before I stopped him.**

"**I know what you're trying to do, Ric, and it ain't going to work. I've done this longer than you have and no one knows me. I can get in and out with out being noticed." He started to protest.**

"**Ric, don't argue with me-you'll lose. Just tell me who to get and meet me there."**

**Elena, who had been watching us with worry on her face and some amusement, said, "Damon. He's Stefan's brother. Black hair, blue eyes, about 5'11''." I nodded. "What building are they holding them in?"**

**I ran upstairs to look. "They are taking them to the Gilbert's MD building. Do you know it?"**

"**Of course I do. I'm Elena Gilbert."**

**I made the connection real fast. "So John Gilbert is your…"**

"**I thought he was my uncle but now I'm not sure."**

"**Okay, I'm gonna want until after this thing before I crack open that egg. So how do I get in?"**

"**If the police are holding them in the basement, which they probably are, take the side entrance. The front is most likely locked."**

"**Got it." I grabbed a few stakes and placed them in certain hiding spots on my body: ankle, waist, and at my wrist. I then pulled my handgun from my lower back and proceeded to check it. I looked up when I was finished securing my weapons to find Elena and Ric staring at me dumfounded. "What? I like to be prepared."**

"**The gun is for…" Ric asked me shocked. He had never seen me like this. I was his innocent younger sister.**

"**The living can be dangerous too." I moved to leave.**

**Elena grabbed my arm. "Thank you."**

"**You're welcome."**

**Ric pulled me into a tight hug; "Be safe. You still have some explaining to do."**

**I extracted myself and climbed the stairs. I broke into a run and made it to the building. I creeped around the corner until I found the back door. Shit, two cops were standing guard. I thought fast.**

**I stumbled from my shadow so the cops would see me. "Help! Help! Something just attacked me." They ran over. "Are you okay? What attacked you? Where?" I punched Lackey One in the face and kneed Lackey Two in the gut. When One rushed me, I kicked him across his chin and slammed his head into the ground. One down, Two to go. Two recovered and hit me in my nose. I motioned for him to stop. "Stop! I'm sorry! I've had a bit too much to drink." He dropped his stance. He looked relieved to not have to battle a young woman who had simply had too much fun at the festival. I surprised him and roundhouse kicked him in his face. He fell like a 260-pound man would. I did my little victory dance and proceeded to the door. **

**I cracked the door and peeked in. No one was there. I cautiously walked down the steps and scanned the room. Six vampires were carelessly strewn across the floor. I stepped over a leg and jumped over the body of another. I knew that these vamps were filled with vervain but I was still on edge. **

"**Damon? Damon?" I called out, hoping that I could grab him and get out quickly. **

**The door opened and a man strolled in. I leapt behind a stack of musty boxes. "The device is done. The only thing keeping them down is the vervain. We don't have much time. Let's finish this." A policeman began to pour gasoline over the bodies. I knew I had little time and this would not go well if I got stuck done here. A groan ripped through the room. **

"**Anna. You can head up. I'll take it from here". **

**I snuck a peek around the corner of a box. A blonde man was standing over a vampire who didn't look over the age of eighteen. She was holding on to his ankle. He pulled a stake out of his jacket. Why was he going to stake her if he planned on burning the place down? As he leaned over her, the girl, Anna, pleaded him not to. He did anyway. I knew that he was John Gilbert. Only he would be so cruel. **

**As he backed his way up the steps, pouring gas as he went, I crawled out of my hiding place to continue looking. "Damon!" "Damon!"**

**I crept forward when I realized the fire had been lit and my time was shortening increasingly fast. "Damon!" I cried more urgently. A vampire turned his head to look at me. I met his blue eyes and hoped that this was Damon. **

**I ran over and knelt next to him. "Please tell me that you're Damon, Stefan's brother?" He groaned yes. "Thank god because we have to get out of here fast." I grabbed him under shoulders and helped him to his feet. "Come on buddy, a little help would be nice." He stopped to glare at me with his amazingly bright blue eyes. I glared back and said, "I'm sorry for hurrying you but we're both gonna die down here unless you get off you're lilywhite vampire ass and help me."**

**Damon struggled against the vervain and climbed to his feet. I looked over at the girl who had been staked by the sonofabitch. She wasn't yet covered in flames. I ran over and pulled her to where Damon was kneeling. He stared at me like I had grown a second head. **

**The fire was raging now. The other vampires were permanently dead and the flames were ripping at the building. I could feel myself fighting to breathe clean air. Damon was supporting me now more than I was supporting him. "Who are you?" I inhaled to answer but I couldn't get anything but smoke. I fell to the floor coughing. Damon covered me with his body when a fiery beam collapsed from the ceiling.**

**I listened as the roar grew quiet. I looked up to see the flames begin to contain themselves and the stifling heat let up. A guy suddenly ran down the stairs. "Damon!" It was Stefan, thank the lord. He ran towards us, noticing me underneath Damon. "Come on!" Supporting all three of us, Stefan ran vampire-style up the stairs and out of the building. I laid the girl's body down and removed the stake. Elena rushed over and fretted over Damon and Stefan. I was still hacking up my lungs. "Where's Alaric?" I managed to get out. **

"**He's finishing up business in the crowd." Elena answered. "Who is- Anna! What happened?" This drew everyone's attention to the vampire I had battled to carry on my shoulders when Stefan rescued us. "Gilbert staked her- just her. Something about her made him do that. I mean to find out."**

**Reviews are like eating mint oreos under a warm, comfy blanket while watching a Firefly marathon with no commercials.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**Man, this room was huge! The ceilings were at least twenty feet high and the furniture was all Renaissance-y. The ol' Salvatore brothers must have been very wealthy back in the day. After me and Damon were rescued, I was shuffled to the Salvatore boarding house for questioning. Or that's what it felt like at least. Ric, Stefan, and Elena surrounded me while Damon poured himself a stiff one. I had set Anna's body on the massive table for twelve in the background before I was forced to sit in front of the fireplace. **

"**What are you doing here, Brighton? How do you even know about vampires?" Ric finally asked me.**

**Damon spoke up, "It is rather convenient that you show up right when the action happens, not that I'm not happy about that." He raised his glass in thanks.**

**I connected gazes with him and shrugged off his thanks. "I didn't really do much. Stefan here did most of the work."**

**I turned to look at Alaric. "To answer you question, my dear brother, I'm here because I heard news of the vampire attack. I remembered that you taught here, so I came to help you."**

"**You said you've known about vampires for four years. Last I checked you were in school studying art. How did you find out about them?"**

**I stood sharply and said, "I promise I'll answer your questions but I have to deal with Anna first."**

**Elena stood up quickly. "What do you mean 'deal with Anna'? You said earlier that you planned on finding out what happened between Anna and Uncle Joh- John. What does that mean?"**

"**I'm assuming from what happened with the fire and the witch that-"**

"**Her name is Bonnie."**

"**Okay, with what happened with Bonnie and the fire that you know about witches and magic. I plan on helping Anna with a bit of magic."**

**Alaric stepped toward me, "You're a witch too?"**

"**No. I looked up your family. There isn't a history of witches." Damon interrupted.**

"**You're correct Damon. I'm not that kind of witch. The world is bigger than just Salem. I picked up a few tricks."**

"**Tricks? Where did you even learn about magic?" Alaric demanded. I'm stunned that he isn't catatonic with all the new information he is learning about me. **

**I moved toward the table holding Anna. I began to move her body so that she was positioned on her back with her arms by her sides. "Ric, do you remember when I went to New Orleans for Spring Break my first year at school? That's when I found out about the supernatural." I turned to find that they were standing in a row, looking at me. "Okay, I need seven candles, some vervain, and a knife." They just stood there. "Okay, people, let's move. I only have a small window of opportunity. Go!"**

**Stefan rushed toward the kitchen while Ric and Elena moved toward the cellar. Damon moved closer to me. "What do you think you're doing?" I could tell that he was confused and a little outraged. He wasn't used to a human girl bossing him around. **

**I looked up at him; he had a good five inches on me. His eyes were insanely bright and his eyebrows were knitted together, trying to figure me out. "I plan on trying to bring her back." I stated.**

"**Bring her back? You can't do that! It's impossible! I've never heard of a witch having the power to do that."**

"**Well, I'm not a witch, per say. I'm just a girl trying to do what's right."**

"**You're not scared to bring back a vampire?"**

"**I'm not even sure she'll come back as a vampire. She could come back human. Or she could not come back at all. This ritual doesn't work 100% of the time."**

"**How does that work? Why even try?" Damon questioned me.**

"**The ritual asks the gods if they can bring her back. They decide whether she comes back or not and whether she comes back human or as a vampire. I just ask permission." I was uncomfortable with his steady gaze. I moved around the table and turned away to face the foyer. His gaze was heavy on my back. I heard him follow me, strutting around the table to stand behind me. He was close. **

"**So why even try? The gods can't be merciful all of the time." He whispered to me. **

"**Why **_**not **_**try? There's always a chance. Better to try and fail than to not try and wonder about it forever."**

**Stefan came back with the candles and a knife. I straightened up and Damon moved away from me. The air around me suddenly seemed quiet and cold. I hadn't noticed how Damon had affected me until he moved away. I took the supplies from Stefan and began setting the seven candles up in a circle around Anna's body. When Elena and Ric came back with the vervain, I locked eyes with Damon. He was staring at me. I couldn't read the expression on his face. **

**Elena broke our staring contest, "What do you need the candles and vervain for?"**

"**She plans on bringing back Anna." answered Damon. **

"**You can't do that! It's impossible!" Stefan exclaimed. Ric just stared. I think he was reaching his breaking point of tolerability. **

"_**I **_**can't but the gods can." I pointed toward the ceiling. "I plan on asking them to be merciful and bring her back. If they do, great. If they don't, we'll have to bury her." I took the vervain from Elena and placed a bundle on Anna's chest and stomach. As I wondered which vamp would help me with the blood sacrifice, Stefan asked the question. "What did you need the knife for?"**

"**That's what I'm about to talk about. I need one of you guys to help."**

"**What do you need us to do?" Stefan asked.**

"**The ritual has some blood in it. Which one of you can handle human blood? I'm guessing from the dark circles under your eyes, Stefan, that it won't be you."**

"**I only drink animal blood."**

"**Yes, he's a sucker for the squirrel and possum blood." I smiled at the pun Damon made.**

"**Then I guess it'll have to be you. The rest of you can stay and watch or leave. It's your choice."**

**Ric stood. "Bri, I'm gonna leave. I can't handle too much more today. You know where I live. Bye Elena, Stefan."**

**As he passed Stefan, he whispered, "Make sure he doesn't kill her."**

**Stefan nodded. "I heard that Ric! I won't eat your baby sister! She's too cute to snack on just once!" I blushed at the compliment and I shook my head at Damon and the expression on Ric and Stefan's face. If Damon is like this all the time, I'm in trouble.**

"**Don't worry, Ric. I'll be just fine. I can take care on myself."**

**After Ric left, Stefan left to go upstairs. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle my blood. Elena chose to stay.**

"**I have to make sure Damon doesn't eat you. He has a tendency to do that to people." Damon smirked at her and she smirked back.**

**I began to move and light the candles. "Okay then, Elena, stand over there. Damon, stand on the other side of the table." Once I was finished lighting the candles, I moved to my side of the table.**

"**Um, Damon, I'm gonna need your hand." I grabbed the knife and quickly sliced his palm open. "Hey, what are you doing?" **

"**I told you there would be blood in the ritual."**

"**I thought it would just be yours!" He pulled his hand back to cradle it. We both watched it close and I sighed.**

"**Now I'm going to have to cut you again. Be a big boy and be still." I snatched his hand away from his chest and sliced it open. Before he could pull it away again, I smeared some blood on my finger and marked my forehead and cheeks with his blood. He stopped still and watched me. I took some more of his blood and did the same on Anna's face.**

"**Here," I handed him the knife and my left hand, "Do mine and do exactly what I did."**

**He stared at me for a second before he gently cut my palm. He hesitated before he took my blood on his index finger and moved to wipe it on my face. **

"**No," I took his hand in mine and a shock goes through me. Did he feel that too? My eyes moved from his hand to his face and I could tell he also felt it. I took his finger and smeared my blood on his face. He inhaled and I could see him trying not to lose control. His eyes turned red for a split second before he exhaled. He didn't breathe for the rest of the ritual. I wiped more blood from my palm onto his finger and matched the bloodlines on Anna's face with my blood. I also made a cross of our blood over her heart. **

**When I finally let go of his hand, I became aware that Elena was still in the room. How much had she seen? I had totally forgotten where we were. As I looked down to make sure everything was where it should be, I noticed that Damon's hand had closed up again. I groaned. "Stupid vampire healing." I muttered. Damon snickered and placed his hand in mine again. As I slice his palm open for the third time, I began to concentrate. "Don't speak. Close your eyes and concentrate on Anna." I instructed Damon and followed his lead. As I interlaced my fingers with his over Anna's body, I felt the electricity coursing through me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Anna. **

**-Damon POV-**

**She began to chant and I lost myself in her voice. Who was this girl? She did not seem the type to know- what was that? Swahili? Interesting. I could the room become warmer. A breeze started and I opened my eyes to look around. The candles' flames were a foot tall and Elena was frozen in place staring at what was happening in front of her. Brighton was still chanting and swaying with the movement of the wind that was blowing in the closed room. I closed my eyes. I didn't understand it. In all my years of being the living undead, I had never seen anything like this. As her voice grew louder and louder, the room got hotter. I could feel the moisture on my skin. I could hear Brighton's heartbeat pounding away with the rhythm of her chant. Surprisingly, it didn't make me hungry. It made me want to press my ear to her chest and fall asleep to the sound of it. I hadn't felt this way since… well since the Civil War. It shocked me. I didn't know if I could trust her. Plus she is Alaric's sister. Whatever happened between us would not bode well with him. I liked that. I brought myself back to the ritual. I could feel a powerful presence in the room. I would never admit aloud that it scared me a bit. This was all new and I wanted fervently to see what happened after the ritual ended. **

**-Brighton POV-**

**I stopped chanting and the wind swelled once last time and died down. The ritual had worked. The gods were merciful, now we would just have to wait. I hoped it wouldn't take long. Just as I thought that I heard a gasp. I opened my eyes to find Anna sitting up and gazing around. Damon and Elena looked shocked and mystified. **

"**Anna? Are you okay?" Damon asked her. She turned to look at him then me. I gave her a little wave.**

**Elena moved toward the table. "Anna, how do you feel?"**

"**I feel sore." Anna moved to get off the table. I stopped her. "Hey, you just woke up. Give yourself a little time."**

"**It's so quiet." She looked at Damon for understanding. "Why is it so quiet?" He furrowed his head at her question. He realized something.**

"**There are three heartbeats in the room."**

**Elena's confused. "But there's only supposed to be two."**

**My eyebrows shot up in understanding. "You came back human."**

**Elena gasped. Anna looked at me in confusion and then noticed the blood on my face. Her face turned pale and she threw up all over Damon. **

"**I guess that means that she's squeamish." I chuckled at Damon's expense. **

**I assumed that when Stefan ran downstairs that he had been listening all along upstairs. He stopped behind Elena and stared at the scene before him: a now human Anna, groaning in discomfort, a puke-covered Damon, looking disgusted, and me, hiding my laughter behind my hand.**

"**Need a towel, Damon?"**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews are as stimulating as watching Nerimon hate on Twilight. (Yes. This is a shoutout.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

**After Stefan came downstairs and offered Damon a towel, Elena and I helped Anna to the bathroom where we helped her clean herself up. She was unaccustomed to a human body with human needs. It had been centuries since she had last felt a heartbeat in her chest. Of course a vampire's body does operate like a human's when it has enough human blood, but it wasn't the same. She showered, used the toilet, and brushed her teeth with an extra toothbrush that happened to be lying around. Elena got her some of her clothes that she had left at the boarding house for late nights. I hadn't realized that Elena and Stefan's relationship had gone that far. It must be interesting to have a vampire boyfriend who doesn't drink human blood. I, myself have dated a vampire- well; I don't like to talk about him much. **

**Anyway, after Anna was finished, we agreed that she would stay at the boarding house until Elena told Jeremy, her brother, what had happened. Last he had seen Anna was when she was being taken by the police during the firework show. Apparently they were sort of together as well. The citizens of Mystic Falls-particularly the Gilberts-don't have problems being in a relationship with a vampire. I was kind of glad that Jeremy wouldn't have to deal with it, if he could even accept that she wasn't one anymore. As Stefan and Elena went with Anna to get her situated in a room upstairs, I was downstairs with Damon, cleaning up the ritual. There was wax on the floor and some blood splatter on the table, not to mention the vomit on the carpet. I asked where the kitchen was to get some cleaning supplies. I entered the kitchen and began searching under the sink for some rags and a cleaning solution. I turned around to find Damon watching me from three feet away. He was leaning against the counter, looking like a much hotter Danny Zuko that, you know, happened to drink blood. **

"**Gah! What are you doing here?"**

"**I could ask you the same thing." He replied.**

"**I'm getting stuff to clean up."**

"**You know that's not what I meant." Damon stepped closer.**

"**Oh, okay. Um, I heard about the ambush tonight and I wanted to make sure Alaric would be safe." I was beginning to get flustered from his stare. **

"**Yes, but how did you find out about that? I didn't find out until it was happening and yet you live in another state and you knew in advance?" He was in my personal space now. I could feel my cheeks turning red and becoming hot. This was not good. Where were Stefan and Elena? "How did you know to do the ritual? And how do you about vampires?"**

**He had pressed me into the sink and my back was crying for release from the sharp edge of the counter. His eyes were glaring me down and his face was only inches from mine. His hands had found the counter space on either side of me. I was enclosed and I couldn't escape. I was beginning to hyperventilate and my heart was pounding. This was too familiar. I had to get out fast before something happened. **

"**Please…just let me go." I pushed against his chest yet he didn't move. "Just let me out. I have to go." I pushed him again and he caught my wrists. "Not until you answer me." **

**I was struggling now. I had left the Salvatore kitchen and was in a memory now. I was back in Louisiana, in that small apartment, screaming for help. I could feel the bruises on my wrists and the giant bruise on my lower back. I felt the hard kick to my ribs and the angry bite to my thigh. **

"**Damon!" I felt myself come back to the present where Damon had been pulled away from me and I had slid down the counter to crumple on the floor. Elena rushed to me and tried to calm me down. I was still screaming. **

"**Brighton- Brighton! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Elena placed her hands on both sides of my head. "Look at me. Look at my eyes. I'm not going to hurt you." I allowed her to pull me into a hug. I hugged back fiercely. "We're not going to hurt you."**

**I opened my eyes to see Stefan forcing Damon from the kitchen. I realized Damon hadn't done anything to me. It was my mind that made me lose control. I connected eyes with Damon. He was startled. I bet nothing like this had happened to him. I tried to give him an apologetic look but his eyes turned angry and he stormed away. I hated myself for what happened. I thought I was over what had happened in Louisiana. That's one reason I left to come to Mystic Falls, to get away.**

**After I had stopped crying and Elena had stopped comforting me, I apologized and ran from the house. I couldn't deal with them. They didn't know my history. No one did. I thought I could handle seeing vampires again. I thought I could deal with interacting and possibly befriending them. With my episode in the kitchen with Damon, I realized that it was too soon. **

**I thought about it the entire time I ran to Alaric's. I thought about what I would tell him and the others. Could I tell them the entire story; about meeting Phillip and Bianca, having Bianca teach me witchcraft, and about how I fell in love with Phillip. I ran up the steps to Ric's down and knocked. As I listened to him stumble to the door, I knew I had to tell him everything. **

"**Brighton, what are you doing here? It's two-thirty." He looked at my face, no doubt seeing the tears and the distressed look. "What happened? What did they do?" He pulled me inside and sat me on the couch. Once I was comfortable, he went to kitchen to start coffee. I had forgotten about his coffee addiction. He loved it as much as he loved a good scotch.**

**He sat down facing me, looking worried. "Tell me what happened, Bri. Was it Damon? He can be a real-"**

**I burst out crying. He was startled. I fell into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I didn't know where to start. Once my sobbing had subsided, I coughed, cleared my throat, and began.**

"**You asked me to tell you about how I know about vampires. I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure you knew about them until recently." I coughed some more, trying to get my throat clear from my sob-fest.**

"**My first spring break at college, me and Emily- you remember Emily-we went to New Orleans for the week. Well, we just wanted to party that first night, so we went to the French Quarter, but we got separated. I went into a bar and met this girl Bianca. She was really nice and she offered to help me find Emily. She took me to the bathroom and asked me if I trusted her. I was a bit drunk, well more than a bit. I agreed and she pulled all this stuff out of her bag. I didn't know what to think. Here was this chick, pulling candles and herbs out of nowhere but I had to find Emily. She asked me if I had anything of hers, so I handed her Emily's keys. She did a spell and the weirdest thing happened. This ball of light appeared and floated there in midair! I was so confused. Bianca told me that the light would guide me to Emily. She handed me Emily's keys and pushed me out the door after the light. I was so drunk that I followed it and didn't wonder about how it was possible. But it did lead me to Emily. She had gotten stuck in a crowd of fraternity guys and she couldn't find her way out. I awoke the next morning, not remembering how we got home. I walked into the kitchen to find Emily and Bianca cooking breakfast, chatting like life-long friends. Bianca explained that she wanted to make sure we got back fine and that she wanted to make us breakfast. My confusion plus a hangover that morning did not mix. I remember getting sick and Emily helping me, but it gets all fuzzy after that. **

**Ric looked worried. I couldn't blame him. I **_**still**_** ask what happened that weekend. I got up to pour us some coffee. Ric just sat there, waiting for me to finish. I sat back down, handing him a mug. I took a sip and continued.**

"**I remember Bianca explaining that she was a shaman. Her family arrived on the slave ships from Africa during the 1850s. She was raised in New Orleans to be a shaman, just as her father had."**

"**She can actually trace her family to Africa? Does she have documents from the 1800s? I would love to see them!" Ric was having a history orgasm. It made me giggle.**

"**Calm down, Ric. And no, there aren't any documents. They didn't really keep records of slaves then. If they did, she doesn't have them."**

**He looked perplexed about something. "She's a female shaman? I thought only men could be shamans?"**

"**Her younger brother was learning, but he got a scholarship and went off to a private school. Her mother couldn't have anymore children, so she took up learning. Her father grew to approve. Keeping it in the family was more important than which child did it." I took a drink to soothe my sore throat. I was tired. I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly four a.m. "I say we call it a night."**

"**But I want-"**

"**Ric, I'll tell you in the morning. Trust me. If I don't get some sleep, you'll have to deal with the wrath of your younger sister. And I've beaten you before." I punched him in the shoulder to prove my point.**

"**Okay, fine. The guest room is ready. It's off of the dining room. The bathroom is right there."**

**I stood and hugged him goodnight. I laid my head down on the pillow and wondered if I could face Damon in the days to come. How would I explain myself? I knew how hard it would be to come clean to my brother. Could I do it to a stranger; to another vampire? I fell asleep, my head full of different scenarios. **

**When I woke, I realized that Alaric had let me sleep in. I got up and showered. It felt good to cleanse the troubles of yesterday off of me. I wandered into the kitchen and found a note by the coffee maker: **

** Bri-**

** Had to work. Be home around 5. **

**Here's coffee and some money for groceries.**

**We ****will**** talk when I get home.**

**Love you.**

**-Ric **

**I put my shoes and locked the house up. First I needed to get my car from where I parked it.**

**As I wandered through town, street to street, I noticed that it was like any other small town. It had the shops where the gossip was more important than the products sold. It had the citizens who smiled and greeted you like you were a comfortable friend. Mystic Falls had history; it had buildings that were 150 years old and families whose histories traveled back to the founding of the town. But it was different from other towns. It would forever be different. Vampires had a hold over Mystic Falls. They were there when it was founded so they felt that they deserved control over it. The supernatural would always darken the streets and the lives that lived in Mystic Falls. **

**I arrived at my car to discover I had parked in a no-parking zone. But thankfully, I hadn't gotten a ticket yet. I saw a police car cruising the street about two blocks down. So I quickly unlocked my car and jumped in. I headed towards the Mystic Grill to get lunch before I went grocery shopping. Never go shopping on an empty stomach; it never ends well. I parked and went inside. It looked like a nice enough place, with a bar and a billiard area with darts. It wasn't busy so the waitress motioned for me to pick a table. I sat down and ordered quickly. **

**When I was finished and had paid the bill, I gathered my bag and got up to leave but someone bumped into me. We both knelt down to pick up my stuff. I looked up and realized that it was Damon.**

"**Look, I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone." I hurried and stood. He grabbed my arm and I ripped it from his grip. He held his hands up in surrender.**

"**I just want to talk…about what happened last night." I started to walk off but he cut me off. "And I wanted to apologize, which doesn't happen a lot…or at all; if you couldn't tell by my winning personality." He smiled and did this eye thing that stopped me in my tracks. **

**I rolled my eyes. "Fine, you get one question."**

"**What happened last night?"**

"**I brought Anna back." I moved toward the door. He followed.**

"**You know what I mean, in the kitchen." He moved in front of me, but kept his distance which I appreciated.**

**I made a noise of discontentment; he wouldn't give up easily. "My past caught up with me. You made me remember something that I thought I had dealt with." I was finally outside and breathing fresh air. I walked to my car, knowing he was following me. I sighed. He wasn't going to leave me alone.**

**I turned quickly and he had to catch himself before he ran into me. **

"**Look, I appreciate you caring or whatever it is that you're doing right now. But I don't want to talk about it. The past is the past. Let's leave it at that." I opened my door and got in. I drove off, leaving him in the parking lot of the Mystic Grill.**

* * *

**If you review, I will bless your children with all the happiness of a thousand Castiels. (Oh the irony.)**

**P.S. These corny jokes or whatever they are, are mainly for my younger sister.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine! It all belongs to someone else.

* * *

**I was putting eggs into the fridge when my phone rang.**

"**This is Brighton."**

"**Hey Bri! It's Bianca."**

"**Hey, what's up?"**

"**I was wondering where you disappeared to. You just left without saying anything. I know things have been rough lately, but I didn't think things had gotten bad enough for you to just up and leave town."**

"**I couldn't deal with it, Bianca. I couldn't live in that apartment without thinking about what he did, what I did. It was too much." I had to sit down before I was overcome with emotion. **

"**I know. But I thought you were getting through it. I was trying to help." She paused then sighed. "Ok Bri, will you at least tell me where you are so I won't worry about you lying in a ditch somewhere."**

"**I'm staying with my brother for awhile, in Virginia."**

"**Aahh, the cute brother that Emily told me about? That one?"**

**I laughed. "Yes, the brother that Emily has been crushing on since she was fourteen." Bianca laughed. I was pretty sure I heard Emily talking in the background. "Don't you guys worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm just gonna to take a breather from the supernatural. I'll be back as soon as I can." I hoped she didn't know about the history of Mystic Falls. **

"**Okay. Call me or Emily if you need to talk or anything." I knew I was right about Emily when I heard her yell in agreement over the phone. **

"**I promise I'll call you. And I promise I'll be back soon." I knew I was lying to her but I didn't know how long it would take me to get over Phillip.**

"**I love you, girl" Bianca told me.**

"**Love ya too. Bye."**

**We hung up and I sat at the table in thought until Ric unlocked the front door and threw his bag on the floor.**

**He threw himself onto the couch and huffed in exhaustion. I walked over and sat next to him.**

"**How was your day at the office, dear?" We played this game a lot when we were little.**

"**It was great." Ah, I smelt sarcasm. "Is the pot roast done, hun? I love when dinner is on the table when I get home from work."**

**I laughed at his question. We both knew I would never be the type of woman who would be a stay-at-home wife and fix pot roast. He joined in laughing and soon we were a mess of cackles and guffaws on the black couch. **

**As soon as the laughter died down into the occasional giggle and snicker, he spoke up. "What did you do today?"**

"**I went and got my car, ate at the Grill, bought food for you, talked to Bianca, and just relaxed for awhile. What about you?" I knew to leave out my encounter with Damon. It would only upset him. **

"**I dealt with ignorant students and graded essays. That's about it. What do you want for dinner?"**

"**I planned on ordering something." He nodded his okay and pointed to where the take-out menus were. I called a Chinese place and ordered. As we waited, the silence was stifling. I could tell he had waited the entire day to hear the rest of my story. I avoided the confrontation like the plague. I washed whatever dishes were lying in the sink and then cleaned the counters. I got plates and glasses out for dinner. When I ran out of things to distract me, the door bell rang and I ran to get it. Ric sat on the couch; he knew I was procrastinating. **

**We had finished our lo mein and egg rolls when he asked the question. "Who is it that you're running from?"**

**My fork stopped halfway to my mouth. "What makes you think I'm running from anything?"**

"**Well, you seemed pretty okay with Bianca and her witchiness which means that there is someone or something else that you're running from."**

"**There isn't anyone." I stuffed a dumpling into my mouth and looked away.**

"**So there is someone." He waited patiently. "What is his name?"**

**I sighed. "His name was Phillip."**

"**Was?" Ric tilted his head.**

"**Ya, was."**

**He nodded in understanding. He had Isobel. I wonder if he knew. "Who was he?"**

**I put down my fork and pushed my plate away. I couldn't eat anymore. "I met him after I met Bianca. He was beautiful. Dark curly hair and beautiful green eyes; he had a swimmer's body. God, he was gorgeous." Ric cleared his throat. He didn't want to hear about Phillip's body from his kid sister. "Oh right." I said sheepishly. "We met at a party when I went back to visit Bianca the following summer. We instantly connected. He knew everything. Of course, he knew all about art. He had been to the Louvre and Italy and Greece. I was so envious and he promised to take me to see the best art in the world." I stopped for a second.**

"**Well, did you go? Did he take you?"**

"**Of course he did. I fell in love with him way before that though. We went out for about six months before we slept together."**

"**Bri!" Ric whined. He didn't want to know.**

"**Trust me. It's part of the story. Otherwise you would still think I was a virgin." He threw his hands up in submission then he motioned for me to go on.**

"**It was after a party and we were both slightly intoxicated. We went back to his place and it happened. But he…he changed. Sometime during…the act, his face changed. His eyes got red and veins started popping up. I didn't know what to do. I thought…I didn't know what to think. I hadn't ever…anyway before I could scream, he bit me."**

"**He was a vampire." Ric was angry. I couldn't bear to look at him.**

"**Ya. I told Bianca what happened the next day and she let me in on the world's little secret: vampires exist. I didn't know what to say to Phillip and I didn't know what to do. When I confronted Phillip about it, he wooed me even further, told me that I was the love of his life, and persuaded me that it was okay, that vampires could have human girlfriends and boyfriends. I was deeply in love with him so of course I didn't doubt him. I moved in with him two months after that. We were perfect. He treated me like royalty and I loved him too much to see what he really was: a monster." I paused to take a drink. **

"**We didn't have to work because of the money he had acquired over the years so there was no reason to go out. Gradually he starting making me stay indoors with him and feeding him. I grew so pale and thin that I couldn't move from our bedroom. I managed to get the phone from across the room and call Emily one night when Phillip had gone out. When she got there, she was surprised to see me. Apparently she thought me and Phillip had moved out of town. Phillip had lied to all of my friends so no one would suspect a thing. She packed a bag for me and helped me out of bed. We had almost gotten to the front door when Phillip walked in. He threw me down and attacked Emily. He bit her right there in our living room and I couldn't do anything to stop him." I was angry now and I couldn't contain it- I was shaking.**

**Alaric grabbed our plates and put them in the sink to wash later. He grabbed my hands and pulled me toward the couch. Once we were seated, he persuaded me to continue. "What happened next?"**

"**Emily had called Bianca to tell her where she was going. Bianca said she had felt a bad vibe that day. She knew something bad was going to happen. She had followed Emily just in case. She was right. Bianca got there just in time. She attacked Phillip with vervain and managed to get me and Emily out. I don't know how she stopped him from following us but I didn't see Phillip for several months."**

"**He managed to find you." Ric stated, concerned.**

"**He's a vampire, a hunter. It's in his blood…or the blood he drinks- you know what I mean. Anyway he found me back at school. I was leaving class one night and there he was, waiting for me outside my apartment. Of course, he couldn't get in and I didn't intend on inviting him in ever. But my roommate didn't know our history and he compelled her to invite him in. I didn't find out until a week later when he left a dead bird on my pillow." My throat swelled up with terror. I didn't know how I was going to get through this next part. Ric started to rub my back in comfort. **

"**I had come home from a theatre party and I found him waiting for me in my bedroom. I tried to scream but I knew it was useless. He stopped me and my roommate wasn't home." Tears were falling from my eyes and I was gasping for breathe. But I rambled on.**

"**He grabbed me and threw me at the mirror. He complained about how I left him and how lonely he was after I left. I lay on the floor, my back was throbbing, and I pleaded for him to stop. He just picked me up and kissed me. When I fought him, he broke my nose. When I kicked him in the shin, he threw me to the floor and kicked my ribs. He broke two. I wasn't going to stop fighting though. Dad taught me better." Ric smiled at that. Our dad both taught us how to defend ourselves. But dad had never gone against a vampire.**

"**I struggled to my feet and tried to get to the door but he slammed it shut and threw me against it. He pulled my head back and kissed me again. Then he…" My throat closed up and I couldn't get the words out. But Ric understood and pulled me into a fierce hug. He just rocked me as I sobbed into his shoulder. I didn't stop crying for ten minutes. I pulled away and wiped my nose. When I opened my mouth to continue, he stopped me. "You don't have to go on. I don't think I can handle it."**

"**I have to." I said pleading with him to let me talk. I had to get it out. I hadn't told anyone the full story. Most people heard the abridged version, the one without nudity. "When I woke up, he was gone and I had bite marks all over my body. I couldn't remember the fight. I thought Phillip had come back and apologized and we just had passionate sex." Ric looked like he was about to interrupt with a question but I stopped him with my hand. **

"**He came back the next night with flowers and two plane tickets to Paris. We skipped town and went. I didn't ask questions about his sudden reappearance. I didn't worry about school or my friends. All I thought about was my love for Phillip." I breathed in and out before I continued. "He had compelled me for the first time that night when he attacked me. I had known him for two years and never once had he compelled before then."**

"**How do you know all this then, if he compelled you?"**

"**I'm getting to that. We got back and all was seemingly well; right up until Emily came to visit me. She saw us enter my apartment happily. So she called Bianca. Bianca came and they both ambushed me when I was at class. It was morning so Phillip wasn't around. I didn't believe them when they told me about what happened between Phillip and Emily. But Bianca showed me the truth. She did a spell that lifted the fog from my mind and showed me the memories that Phillip had hidden. I was upset and confused and angry. How could he do this? I thought I had loved him. I suddenly didn't know who I could trust: Emily and Bianca or Phillip. Bianca gave me some vervain and told me what to do with it and how to test him. When I got home that afternoon, I pretended everything was fine and he believed me. I cooked us dinner and when we went to bed, we started to do what we did every night."**

**I smiled sadly when Ric cringed.**

"**When he bit me, I tried so hard to pretend that everything was the same, that I was happy. But I knew what I had to do. He fell asleep when he was finished and I laid awake all night next to this…this monster who had lied to me and made me forget. I knew I had to wait until morning when he was the weakest. When the sun started peaking through the curtains, I stood and walked to my bag to get the stake Bianca had given me. As I waited for him to wake, I readied myself between the bed and the window. He woke and tried to draw me into his arms, but I didn't go. Phillip knew something was up. He sat up and then he noticed the stake in my hand. He tried to compel me. I went to him and when he was in reach, I staked him. He looked so stunned, I started crying. Here was a man I loved or thought I had loved, and I had killed him. He fell back onto the bed and he starting to shrivel. I fell back into the window and tore the curtains from their rods. When the sun fell across the sheets, Phillip burst into flames. I shut my eyes and willed everything to go away. I finally mustered the courage to open them and Phillip wasn't there anymore. He was just dust. I didn't know what to do. I tripped and crawled over to the opposite side of the room and slid into a corner." **

**I was too tired and worn out. I wanted my past to finally be behind me. Hopefully telling Alaric was the final step.**

"**I don't know how long I was there, in that corner, until Bianca came to get me. She got me in the shower and told me she'd clean up the mess. By the time I was finished and got out, she was vacuuming the room." I laughed at that and looked at Ric. He wasn't laughing. "Sorry, I never thought about it. She vacuumed up Phillip. A Bissell got rid of a vampire." I laughed until I was in hysterics and I was crying. I guess I cried over anything these days. Ric was staring at me like I had grown a third head. **

"**I think it's time you got some sleep, Bri."**

**I stopped laughing and realized how tired I was. I stood and swayed on the spot. Ric caught me and helped me into bed. I was out before he turned out the light.**

**-Alaric POV-**

**I turned out her light and shut the door behind me. As I walked into the living room, something caught my eye outside the window. Damon Salvatore was leaning against a tree in my backyard.**

**-Alaric POV-**

**I rushed outside and toward Damon. **

"**What the hell are you doing here?" He pushed himself off the tree and stepped closer.**

"**I was here for story time. She is very compelling isn't she?", he said. I grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the tree.**

"**Damon, stay away from her! I swear if you do anything-". Damon pushed me back and punched me in the gut. I could tell he didn't really want to hurt me, just warn me. **

"**Ric, I would be careful. I think you're getting a little too comfortable around me. Have you forgotten what I am?"**

"**No, Damon," I said mockingly, "I haven't forgotten what you are. Brighton just told me what **_**things **_**like you do. How dare you come here and invade her privacy! You may be able to do that with me, but not her! Leave her alone."**

**Damon looked interested and nonchalant at the same time. "Look, she freaked out the other night after she brought Anna back and I just wondered why."**

"**That ritual worked? Wow, I guess she was right about Bianca." **

"**Bianca who?" Damon was searching for more clues.**

"**Nobody." I changed the subject. "What do you mean she 'freaked out'?"**

"**I was trying to ask her a question and she started screaming. I don't know." He shrugged and leaned up against the tree again.**

**I was getting angry. "Brighton doesn't just start screaming, you did something."**

**Damon looked insulted, well fake-insulted. "Hey, all I did was ask her how she knew about us vamps. Now maybe I did get a little too close. But it's not my problem that she can't handle a hot guy like me getting all up in her 'grill'."**

**I stepped over into his 'grill', "Listen, Damon, leave her alone and don't talk to her ever again. She's had enough shit in her life and she doesn't need one more psycho vampire who just wants to control her in it."**

"**I don't want-"**

**I punched him- hard. "I mean it, Damon. If I hear about you talking or even looking at her, I **_**will **_**kill you, for good." I walked back to the house. I slammed the door, locked it, and turned off the outside light, leaving Damon in the dark.**

**-Damon POV-**

**Man, Saltzman can hit when he tries. My jaw kind of stung where his ring scraped it. I rubbed it to soothe the pain. Anyway why did he assume that I wanted to control her? Why does everyone assume that I'm just a vampire that concocts evil plans? Oh wait; I am a vampire that concocts evil plans. But not this time. I just want to know her, understand her. Brighton's the first girl in a century and a half who has caught more than my eye. There were feelings whose names I didn't know. **

**As I looked at the tiny Saltzman house, I knew that I had to talk to Brighton. I had to get her to give me a chance. I swore to myself that I wouldn't let anyone ruin this for me. I wouldn't let myself ruin this.**

**

* * *

**

Music that helped this story along: The Vampire Diaries Soundtrack, of course, A Fine Frenzy, Florence and the Machine, Imogen Heap, Kate Havnevik, Jason Walker, and American Idiot: Broadway Cast Recording (I know it's random.)

Please review. They're always lovely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This belongs to someone that isn't me. This is purely for my fun. Reviews are nice by the way.**

**

* * *

**

**-Brighton POV-**

**I was determined to start over. I woke up the next morning feeling light and easy. I hadn't felt that way since before Phillip. I mean, even thinking his name didn't send my heart into a panic. Telling Ric was probably the best thing that I've done in a long time. I decided that today was the day to make a change. I wasn't going to sulk and rely on anyone else to make me feel better; I was going to do it myself. I was going to find a job in this tiny town and hopefully start a new life as a happy, carefree girl.**

**I skimmed the classifieds in the paper Ric had left on the table when he left for school. There were a few jobs that caught my eye. I got myself ready and left. The first place I stopped was the Mystical Book Nook. They didn't really get creative with naming places, did they? It was a quaint little bookstore with a comfortable seating area for reading. It was one of those shops that would allow you to sell or trade books if you didn't feel the need to buy. I wondered inside to find the owner. I found him in the last aisle in the historical and romance novel section. The owner was a man named Herbert Rhys who reminded me of Albus Dumbledore; he even had a twinkle in his eye. **

"**Excuse me sir, my name is Brighton Saltzman. I was wondering if you had any jobs available." I said politely.**

"**I guess my shop is popular today, hmm." He chuckled to himself. "I just gave the job away to a young girl earlier this morning. What was her name?" He thought for a second before giving up. "Well, anyway, she's around here somewhere. I felt sorry for the poor girl, having no parents and living with a foster family. Sorry honey." He left it at that and continued stocking the shelves with books that had Fabio look-a-likes on the cover. **

"**Thanks anyway." I said as I walked away. I started to browse the aisles while I thought of other jobs options. I had only really counted on the bookstore. I was walking by a beat up Twilight paperback when I ran into Anna. **

"**Anna! What are you doing here?"**

"**I work here." She didn't remember who I was.**

"**Oh, you're the girl Mr. Rhys hired. Congrats." She turned to walk away.**

"**You don't remember me, do you?" I stepped closer and whispered, "I'm the one that brought you back the other night."**

**I saw the recognition on her face after that. I smiled kindly.**

"**Oh that was you? I couldn't remember anything but waking up and then throwing up. After that…" She trailed off, trying hard to remember anything about that night.**

"**Yeah, you threw up on Damon. It was quite a sight." I laughed as I recalled the look on Damon's face.**

"**Really? Serves him right. Anyway thank you." She looked straight at me.**

"**Well you're welcome. I'm glad I could help." Anna moved to go, but I stopped her again.**

"**I've been wondering. How's it been so far? You know, adjusting to a normal life?" I put emphasis on the word normal, hoping she would understand. She did.**

"**It was hard at first, especially getting use to living without all of the extra abilities. But it's easier now."**

"**Have you talked to Elena's brother, Jared?"**

"**Jeremy?" I nodded, slightly embarrassed.**

"**Yeah. I thought you two were together."**

"**I've tried to steer clear of the Gilbert household. Before Founder's Day, he had been excited about me being a vampire, he even wanted me to turn him, but now…" She trailed off, looking despaired. **

**I wanted to cheer her up. "You should talk to him. Explain it. If he really likes you, then it won't matter what you eat or don't eat anymore." I smiled brightly, hoping she would follow my advice. Anna was nice and I hoped her and Jeremy would last. **

"**Thanks. I'll consider it." **

"**I've got to go try to find a job. I'll see you later." I reached over and hugged her. She seized up, surprised, but then she relaxed into it. **

**I smiled one last time at her before I left. I wandered toward the Mystic Grill, hungry. I was seated at a table and asked what I wanted to order. As I waited for my burger, Damon popped into my thoughts. I had only met him a few days ago yet I knew I wanted to get to know him better. He seemed like a cocky, sarcastic jerk with a mean streak but his eyes told another story. I noticed it the first time I looked at him. He had experienced something awful or someone had wronged him a long time ago. I didn't know how old he was but it made me wonder if there was ever a time he cared about anything or anyone. Maybe that was it. Maybe he had been torn apart by someone he loved, like me. Maybe that's what drew me to him; we were the same. We had experienced something that had torn us apart, worn us down to stubs, and then left us to try to put ourselves back together. I pondered about Damon's past over my lunch. I was leaving when I noticed the sign: Bartender Needed.**

**I really didn't want to be a bartender. I had never done anything like that. Most of my drinks had been mixed in mysterious ice coolers in the dark kitchens of a party house. I didn't know the first thing about making drinks. But my need for independence and a fresh start outweighed my self-consciousness. Maybe getting this job would be the beginning of something new. **

**When Ric got home from work, I had put dinner in the oven to cook and had set the table. I wanted to repay him for lending me his shoulder to cry on. **

"**Well, this is new." He looked at me with his head tilted in curiosity.**

"**What, I can't cook you dinner?"**

"**Bri, you're not known for your cooking." He smiled kindheartedly. **

**I looked away, suddenly being unable to hold his gaze. "I just wanted thank you…for last night." **

**He walked up to stand in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Brighton, you're my little sister. I love you and I will be here whenever you need me; no matter what."**

**I felt myself tear up. I had always looked up to Alaric growing up. He was my hero and here he was, being all hero-like. I hugged him tightly. "I love you Ric." **

"**I love you too, Bri." He murmured into my hair.**

**We stood there and talked until the timer went off, signaling us that dinner was ready. I ushered him to sit and I served him the dish I had cooked specifically for him.**

"**Bri, this is amazing!" He exclaimed, eating more.**

"**I didn't just learn spells in Cajun country, you know." **

**He laughed and we resumed eating in silence; enough had been said earlier. He understood that I needed time and I understood that he would always be there for me. Ric cleaned the kitchen when we were finished and I went to bed early. **

**I had a strange dream that night. I was in a battle field surrounded by old war cannons and muskets but no one was around. There weren't any bodies on the ground or animals. It was silent except for the sound of distant thunder. **

"**Hello?" I wandered around until I came upon a tree. It was magnificent. It was a willow tree, dripping with Spanish moss. I walked underneath its billowing leaves and sturdy limbs, to touch its trunk. I placed my palm against the rough bark and I felt its life. It was full of memories, it was churning with them. I thought this was strange but I could tell that the tree was sad. I suddenly heard a snap behind me. I turned quickly but I saw nothing. "Is anyone here?" I looked up to find a sleek, black bird peering down at me. **

**I sat up erect, trying to catch my breath. That was definitely the weirdest dream I had ever had. I dropped my head into my palm and collected myself. Why was I dreaming about a tree? And why did I think it was sad? Can a tree be sad? I felt like I had gone crazy. And what did the bird mean? I knew I wouldn't be able to get to sleep again so I got up and settled down in the living room to watch some television. Ironically the first thing I see is that Hitchcock film about birds. The gods are sending me a message…great.**

**Ric woke me up when he left the next morning. He told me he'd be late. It was parent-teacher conference night at the school and then he had a date. I hoped it went well. He needed someone in his life after Isobel. The day went by quickly. I didn't do much of anything until four, when I had to get ready for my shift at the Grill. I had gotten the bartending job and I was to start at five. Apparently people like to drink around in Mystic Falls. **

**My evening was going surprisingly well. I had only spilt three drinks and broken two glasses. I had even managed to forget about my freaky dream. That was until Mister Intense Eyes decided to settle himself right down in front of me. Something about Damon reminded me of the sad tree and the black bird.**

"**I didn't know you worked here."**

"**I started today." I started wiped glasses down.**

"**Oh well, how do you like it?"**

"**It's okay. I've never bartended before but it's going good."**

**Uncomfortable silence rained down like baseball-sized hail over us. I avoided his eyes like they were a plague from Egypt.**

"**Hey, Brighton, I'm taking a smoke break. Cover for me." Great, my boss was taking a break and leaving me alone with Damon Salvatore. Did she not know? Oh that's right, no one knows.**

"**There's not going to be any glass left if you keep rubbing it that way." I looked down and realized Damon was right; the glass was shining brighter than it probably ever had. "But maybe that's the way you like it, rubbing things hard." I looked up to find him doing his Eye Thing and he winked mischievously. I looked away fast and I put the glass back on the shelf and scanned the bar, hoping there was another customer- there wasn't.**

**I sighed and moved down the bar to begin wiping it down. Damon didn't get the hint; he followed me. I was beginning to pick up a pattern.**

**When I didn't say anything, he stopped my movement by placing his hand on top of mine. I felt the electricity again. He ripped his hand away and I knew he felt it too. He cleared his throat, looking serious.**

"**Look, I'm…I'm sorry about the other night." He whispered to me.**

"**What?"**

"**I'm sorry about the other night. I didn't mean to scare you or whatever."**

"**It's no problem. You just made me flashback."**

"**Flashback to what?" When I didn't answer, he grabbed my hand again. I couldn't make myself pull away. I didn't want to. "What did you remember?"**

"**I…don't want to talk about." He opened his mouth to ask again. "Please, just don't."**

**Damon gave up which surprised me. We let the silence rain down again, but it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. We just sat there, holding hands in front of anyone, but neither of us wanted to let go. It was like the electricity we felt tethered us together. I felt calm and steady for the first time in months. I felt like I could face the world head on and not stumble. I prayed that it wasn't just me that felt this way.**

**Maggie, my boss, came back and I had to get back to work. I reluctantly let go and the cold overcame me. The stress and worry I had always felt drifted back into my body and I desperately wanted to go back and grasp his hand again. But my head won opposite my heart. I knew I couldn't trust him yet. I didn't know him. Oh but I wanted to badly. I worked hard when business picked up and the dinner and late crowds came and went. And there, Damon sat through it all. He had moved to the billiard tables during dinner but he was always in sight. When my back was turned to him, I felt a genuine smile settle on my face at the thought that he was there. **

**I noticed Ric and his date during dinner. I went over on my break to say hi.**

"**Hey Ric. How's it going?"**

"**Bri! What are you doing here?"**

"**Oh, I forgot to tell you last night, I'm the new bartender." I smiled and looked over at the woman sitting across from him. The jealousy was growing on her face and I saw a potential problem forming.**

"**Um, well forgive Ric's manners. Hi, I'm Brighton, his sister." I stuck my hand out for her to shake.**

**As she shook my hand, she was trying to hide her relief. "Hi, I'm Jenna Gilbert. It's nice to meet you."**

"**You too. Wait, Gilbert. Any relation to Elena Gilbert?"**

"**Yes, she's my niece. Do you know Elena?"**

"**Not very well. I only met her and her boyfriend Stefan at that Founder's Day thing last week. I think we could be good friends."**

"**Oh cool. Well we shall definitely have to", she gestured to Ric and me, "get together for dinner one night, at our place." **

**I smiled deviously. "Absolutely. I'll even bring the old photo albums. Ric used to be so adorable. You could just take a bite out of him." I reached over to pinch his cheek. I used to love to do this to him when he was in high school and college. He swatted my hand away.**

**Jenna laughed. "I bet he was." She grabbed his hand on the table and held it, much like Damon had done with me. "I think he's still pretty cute." Ric smiled at her. **

"**That's my cue. Have a good night." I went to use the rest room before my break ended. When I got out, Damon was waiting for me in the hall. **

"**Hey."**

"**Hi." There was a pause. "Why are you meeting me by the restrooms?"**

"**Ric doesn't like me very much."**

"**Okay." I dragged out the word as I took a step around him.**

"**Wait." He moved to block my exit. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere and talk."**

"**I have to work."**

"**Well, when you get off later." He looked a little pitiful and uneasy.**

"**Okay."**

"**Okay?"**

"**Yeah, okay." That seemed to put him at ease and I walked back to the bar.**

**When my shift ended and I locked up, I found him leaning against a street lamp, waiting for me. He pushed away from the pole as I walked toward him. **

"**Where did you want to go?" I asked him.**

"**We can go to the boarding house."**

**I didn't like that. I felt like I was pushing my limits by meeting with him after work with hardly anyone around. He was still a vampire. He noticed my look of distress and changed his mind.**

"**Or we could walk to your place." I nodded in agreement and we started off.**

"**How was your first day at work?" I stared at him. "What?"**

"**That's really what you wanted to talk about?"**

"**I figured we start off small." He gave me this little smile that stunned me. I hadn't seen that one before. **

"**It was okay. And tiring. I've never been a bartender before. It gets hectic sometimes."**

**Damon nodded in agreement. "I know how it is."**

"**You do?"**

"**I did it for a few years in the 60s. It was a crazy time then." He chuckled at a far away memory.**

"**The 60s? How old are you?"**

"**I'm twenty-four." I gave him a look.**

"**I'm 169." I stopped short and he had to turn back.**

"**You're over a century and a half old?"**

**He shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Why is that bad? I never really thought it."**

"**No, it's just that Phillip was only…" I trailed off, hoping he wouldn't pick up what I said.**

"**Who's Phillip?"**

"**No one." He stopped in front of me, facing me.**

**I rolled my eyes. "He was a vampire I used to know."**

"**How old was he?" We continued walking. **

"**He told me he was born in 1975. That's about all he told me about his past. He was more about living in the present."**

**Damon nodded. I felt like I should tell him more, like I could tell him anything.**

"**We dated, even lived together for a while before…"**

"**Before what?"**

"**Before I killed him."**

"**By yourself?"**

"**Yeah, I didn't have a choice." He placed my hand in his, like it was no big deal. I didn't pull away; it felt right.**

"**Why?"**

"**I couldn't handle it anymore: the lies, the pain. It was him or me."**

**He understood. "Kill or be killed. What did he do to you?**

"**What do you mean?" I didn't feel comfortable telling him.**

"**He obviously caused you pain, you said so yourself. So what did he do to you?"**

"**He," I inhaled, "He attacked my friend; he lied to me, made me forget for awhile; he fed from me, made me weak; he tortured me and used me as his plaything."**

"**He compelled you?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**How do you remember?" he asked inquisitively. **

"**My friend, who taught me that ritual, fixed what he did. She made me remember."**

**We had stopped on the sidewalk on some side street. He didn't say anything; what could he have said? I went on, unable to stop.**

"**What I don't understand is that he said he loved me. Why would he say that and still do everything he did to me? He fed from me, almost taking my life several times." I could feel the dam I had built cracking and it was going to break right here in front of Damon. "He lied to my friends, to me. He disappeared, making me believe that he was gone for good. Then he appears back in my life when I was just about over him. He tricked me. He played with my mind," I gulped air down. I was sobbing, "He played with my body. He took what he thought was his. Then he made me forget! And then Bianca helps me remember and all of the terror comes rushing back. I could suddenly remember everything he ever did to me. I could suddenly feel him hitting me and creating bruises that would last for weeks! I could feel him bite me and", the dam is gone and the river is finally raging; "I could feel him sucking me dry. I remember him waking up and I remember pushing the stake through his heart. How does someone get over that? How does someone get over having to kill the person that they love? How do I move on? I don't know what to do. Damon, I don't know what to do." I burst into fierce sobs. He pulled me tight against his chest and cradled my head under his chin. He ran his fingers through my hair and down my back until my sobs had turned into hiccups. **

**I didn't want to pull away. I felt at peace for the first time in…well for the first time ever. Damon felt right. His chest was firm and his back was strong and muscular. My arms were wrapped around his narrow waist. I could feel his hand rubbing my back in small circles. It was more than comforting. It kind of frightened me. **

**Damon had stopped rubbing my back. He slowly pulled away until he could see my face. Oh, I bet I looked like a mess. He gently wiped away the remaining tears with his soft thumbs. I could feel his breath against my lips. My eyes scanned his face: his sharp jaw, the stubble, his pink lips, and his thin nose. When my eyes tumbled to meet his, I gasped at what I saw. He was looking at me like…like, I don't know. His gorgeous blue eyes were staring at me like I was the only thing that mattered. I lost myself. The world floated away and I didn't know where we were. He torturously and slowly lowered his face toward mine. His lips stopped just shy of mine as if he was asking for permission. I swiftly raised my hands to grab his face and pull it toward mine. Our lips met and I swear, through all the cheesiness, that fireworks somewhere exploded. **

**That electricity that had been there every time we touched finally sprung forth and wrapped itself around my spine. Damon's lips were soft and doing miraculous things. His hands were pulling me against him; one on my cheek and the other around my waist. I spun my fingers through his black hair and pulled him closer. He groaned as I tugged his hair. As I pulled away to catch my breath, he tugged my bottom lip with his teeth and I gasped. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and the kiss raged on.**

**I don't know how long we kissed, standing there on the sidewalk. But when we both stopped to breathe, he pulled away and I extracted my hands from his hair. I opened my eyes and giggled. **

"**What?" he asked snappily.**

"**Your hair." I giggled harder. His hands flew up to his hand to feel his hair. I had pulled and twisted it until it was a crazy shape. He had major bed head. **

**His face fell and he looked angry. I stopped giggling and slowly started walking backwards. Suddenly his face broke into a big smile. I didn't know if I should trust that face.**

"**Well, you should definitely see your hair." My hands flew up to fix my hair. My hair was crazy enough with having a sexy man messing it up further. **

"**You know what would fix that?" He started stalking closer to me. I backed away. He held his hands up in weird claw shapes. "Me!" I ran and he chased me laughing. I struggled, giggling at this silly side of him I hadn't seen yet. He pulled me to the grass and tickled me until I cried.**

"**Uncle! Uncle!" he stopped and stared down at me.**

**I stopped laughing and realized how we were positioned: I was laying, practically spread eagle, with him completely on top of me. We were flush together and I could feel his lean, muscled form against me. I began to flush; I could feel the waves of heat spreading up my chest and into my cheeks. **

**He gingerly reached up to touch my cheek. As he leaned in to kiss me, I stopped him with a hand to his sternum. **

"**Wait." Damon raised his head to peer at me.**

"**I love this and all", I motioned at our bodies pressing together, "but this is moving a bit too fast. Plus I'm not that kind of girl who sleeps with the guy at the first chance she can."**

"**Really?" He asked incredulously.**

**He was probably offended and angry at being rejected. He was hot and ready to go, but I wasn't.**

"**I do really love this. And I loved what happened earlier." I pressed my hand against his cheek and ran my fingers over his lips to make him remember. "But I'm not ready for this to happen between us."**

**He rolled off me and stood hastily. His back was turned. I knew he would not take this lightly.**

"**Damon." I stood and put my hand on his shoulder to turn him. "I really do want you." He turned to look at me. **

"**But?"**

"**But I'm not ready. With everything that has happened and everything I've gone through, I want to be sure." I probably sounded like some naïve girl. "I want to be sure that this", I motioned between us, "thing, whatever it is between us, is going to last. I don't want it to end up like last time."**

**Damon strode right up to me and pulled my gaze to meet his. "It won't be like last time. I promise. I'm not Phillip." He dropped my chin and thought for a second. "Look, Brighton, I've never done anything like this before. The last woman I fell in- anyway she ripped my heart up and I ended up like this. I don't make a fool out of myself for anyone, not even Stefan, my brother." He grasped both my hands and pulled them to his chest. "I don't make promises because I usually can't keep them. But I'm going to try to keep this one. I promise to keep you safe from anything, including me. I won't hurt you ever."**

**His sincerity made me choke up. I pulled him into a hug. We stood there until I yawned loudly. It was three in the morning. He walked me home and we kissed goodnight. I don't know how I was going to keep him from my bed if he kept kissing me like that. I went to bed ecstatic.**

**-Damon POV-**

**Damn. I've fallen in love with a human. **

**Oh shit. I've fallen in love with Alaric's sister. He was definitely going to kill me now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

**

** I woke up with a smile on my face. I could feel myself grinning like idiot the entire time I got ready and greeted Ric at the table. **

"**You're humming."**

"**What?"**

"**You're humming."**

"**Oh I am? Huh, I guess so."**

"**You haven't done that since Mark Williamson in the eleventh grade. What's up?"**

"**Nothing! Geez, I can't hum? It's such a beautiful day outside." I stood by the window, looking out, trying to wipe the wide grin off my face. I failed miserably.**

"**No, you can hum. But you usually have a reason for doing it and it's usually boy-shaped." He got up to put his dishes in the sink. "I'm going to meet Jenna at the Grill. Do you wanna ride into town?"**

"**I'm good. I'll see you later." He left and I was left to my own devices. My mind wandered to think about last night. It was wonderful. Sure, I did burst into tears and break down in front of Damon, but we had also kissed. It was one hell of a kiss too! I wanted something to come from it. I wanted Damon and me to become a 'we'. I hoped he wanted something more from me than just sex. He sounded like he did last night, but my heart didn't want to give into him so easily. Well my heart did, but my mind didn't. It knew that I shouldn't trust everyone so eagerly. Some people had to earn my trust. From what I could tell about Damon, he had been hurt like me. He had given his trust to someone and they stomped all over it. I didn't want that to happen between us. I hoped he was telling the truth last night; I hoped that he wouldn't hurt me.**

**The door bell rang, rattling me from my thoughts. I opened the door to find Damon standing on the other side. **

"**What are you doing here?" I gaped at him. **

"**I was passing by and saw that Ric had left so I decided to drop in."**

"**How are you standing here?"**

"**Umm, legs." He was confused by my question.**

"**But you're a vampire. How can you be at my door in the middle of the day?"**

"**Oh that." He rolled his eyes. "I have this nifty, little ring." He wriggled his fingers in the air. **

"**Oh okay."**

"**Can I come in?"**

**I hesitated. This was Alaric's house and if Damon had to ask, he was either being polite or he hadn't been invited yet. He noticed my hesitation. **

"**Hey, I meant what I said last night." He ran his palm against my cheek. "I won't hurt you."**

**I leaned into his hand and nodded.**

"**You can come in, Damon." I would deal with Ric's wrath if and when he finds out.**

**I stepped backward and pushed the door wider to allow Damon a path inside. **

**Once the door was shut, Damon spun around and pushed me against the door. I shrieked and my heart was stuttering, but not in a good way. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing before he covered it with his own. I moaned. Of course he would jump me just inside the door. I gave myself to the kiss. He took my lips with his and caressed them until they were swollen. I hummed with delight at the wonderful things he was doing. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and I felt the ground slip away. I couldn't catch my breath. I grabbed his hair and tugged his lips from mine. He groaned. I gasped in oxygen and he took the opportunity to explore my neck. I moaned again. He sucked and nipped from the tip of my ear to the top of my collarbone. I didn't know how much more I could take. He pulled away to look at me. All I saw were the red eyes and the dark veins. I shoved him away and yanked myself from within his reach. **

"**What? What's wrong?" I couldn't bring myself to look at him for fear that I would see Phillip in his face.**

"**I can't."**

"**I know you can't. I know it was getting hot and heavy just now, but I was going to stop." He stepped closer to place his hand on my shoulder.**

"**No, I can't." I wrenched my eyes shut against the visions of burgundy eyes and sharp fangs dripping with my blood.**

"**What do you mean?" He turned me around.**

"**I just can't…your face." I felt his hands on my cheeks, trying to soothe my discomfort.**

"**Open your eyes, Bri." I shook my head. "Trust me."**

**I slowly opened them to see his vampire face: dark, red eyes gleaming at me; bulging veins running down his cheeks; and sharp fangs underneath sensual lips that were just doing fantastic things to me.**

"**This is who I am, a vampire. This won't ever go away." He tugged me closer. "But I will never hurt you. I need you to trust me. I need you to understand that."**

**I brought my hand up to touch his face. I ran my fingers across his brow then I traced the veins that had risen up. I caressed his lips with my thumb before running it across a fang. I followed my hand with my eyes before glancing up to meet his eyes. He was staring at me, hopeful. I raised myself to my toes and leaned in to kiss his lips. Just before I touched him, I moved to kiss one cheek then the other. He sucked in air. I kissed each eye before moving down to finally kiss his mouth. He pulled me tightly against his body as we kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gripped my hips. I forced him backwards, toward the couch. I forced him down and I fell to land next to him. He pushed me backwards and lay on top of me. I kissed him with a renewed passion. I knew that by accepting his vampire 'look' I was on my way to trusting him. Although I desperately hoped I wasn't setting myself up. I stopped all thinking when his hand wandered underneath my top and skimmed the skin of my waist. He pulled back to look down at me, asking permission with his eyes. I grinned sneakily and ran my hand underneath his shirt to trace his spine. He smiled brightly and went right on ravaging my mouth. I don't know how long we laid there, making out like teenagers, but we were interrupted too soon. **

"**Hey, Bri! I'm home." Shit, Ric was home. I jumped up and pushed Damon away. I fixed my shirt and he wiped at his mouth.**

"**Ric! I didn't know you'd be home this early." He didn't look at me, he just glared at Damon.**

"**Hello, Ric. How was your day?" Damon said, perfectly civil.**

"**It was great…until now. Damon, what are you doing here, inside my house?"**

"**Brighton here invited me in." Ric looked at me stunned. I couldn't blame the hurt look that followed. I invited Damon in without asking him first.**

"**Well, I think it's time you left." Ric walked toward Damon to push him out the door when he stopped short. "What is that on your neck?" **

"**What do you mean?" Damon wiped his hand across his neck, trying to get anything off.**

"**Is that a-?" I turned my head to look, and sure enough there was a bright purple hickey at the bottom of his neck, right above his shirt. Damn. Alaric looked from me to Damon for a few seconds.**

"**Now, it is definitely time you left." He grabbed Damon by his shirt and threw him out the door. "Don't forget your jacket!" He threw his leather jacket, which had being taken off after we moved to the couch, out after him. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Then he turned on me.**

"**Brighton Jane Saltzman!" I looked away guiltily. I hadn't heard the middle name since our mom caught me and Emily smoking pot when I was seventeen. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?"**

"**I was just talking to him."**

"**Right. You talked a hickey onto his neck. That explains everything." Ric was upset and his voice was getting louder.**

"**Ric, I was just-"**

"**Oh, I know. You were just making out with Damon Salvatore! Who happens to be a vampire, in case you forgot." He stomped through to the kitchen and proceeded to pour himself a drink.**

"**Yeah, so what? You caught me kissing Damon. Big deal."**

"**Oh yeah, and what happens when you end up like you did last time? Heart broken and lost. Did you think he's different than Phillip?" Ric took an angry gulp and slammed the glass down. "He's a vampire, Bri, and vampires only know how to do two things: maim and kill."**

"**But he's different." I stammered out.**

"**No he's not. I've been here longer than you have. I've seen the things he has done." He stood and pointed towards the door. "If you want proof of the evil that he's caused, ask Elena or Stefan or even Bonnie. I'm sure they'd love to tell you all about Damon's 'charitable' personality."**

**I grew angry. "You want to warn me about Damon? Maybe you should ask about Isobel!" I shut my mouth. I hadn't meant for that to come out. His face turned stone cold. **

"**What do you mean that I should ask about Isobel?"**

"**Nothing. I shouldn't have said that."**

**He blocked my exit. "No. You said it for a reason. What about Isobel?"**

**I sighed in surrender. "It isn't a cold case. She isn't missing."**

**His face grew concerned and confused. "She isn't missing?"**

"**She came to me. She was investigating vampires for school, you know that. She found out I was dating one. She came to me, asking questions."**

"**Questions? What kind of questions?" He asked me hurriedly, desperate for answers. I felt horrible. I had always felt like I was the cause for her disappearance from my brother's life.**

"**Isobel wanted to know about vampires. She wanted to how they lived, how many there were, what myths were false, and she wanted…" I paused, "she wanted to know how to become one."**

**His face fell and he stumbled into a chair. "She wanted to be one? Did he, I mean, Phillip, did he…?"**

**I rushed to kneel in front of him. "No, I wouldn't let him. But Ric, I could tell that something was seriously wrong. She was craving for more information than we could give. So she left."**

"**She left?" **

"**Yeah, she told me she was going to find what she wanted."**

"**But…I came home to find her being killed by…" He stopped and avoided my eyes.**

"**You saw her killed? Who was it?" I gripped his knees in curiosity. **

"**Bri", he dragged his eyes across the living room to meet mine; "it was Damon."**

**I staggered to my feet. "No, you're just saying that because of tonight."**

"**No I'm not, Bri. I saw him. He was sucking her dry." I starting shaking my head; I didn't want to hear this. "Brighton, he looked at me and **_**smiled**_**. He smiled at me before he jumped out the window, taking her with him. He killed my wife." I wrung my hands together tightly before he grabbed them. "Bri, I'm telling the truth. I wouldn't lie to you ever. You can't trust him."**

"**I can't trust him? **_**You**_** don't even know him! I've said more words to him in the past two days than you probably have the entire time you've been here!" I looked him dead in the eyes. "And you think all vampires are the same? Vampires aren't allowed to have a morally grey area? What about Stefan? Do you hate him?"**

"**No, but-"**

"**Exactly. You think that just because Damon drinks human blood that he's evil. He isn't. I know that." I stomped to my room but turned to Alaric. "I've told him about Phillip and you know what? He comforted me. He helped me through it a little bit more." I paused, wondering if I could say aloud what I couldn't before. "And I like him. He makes the world go away for awhile. I don't feel scared or worried when I'm with him." I entered my room and clicked the door shut quietly. I was through fighting with Ric. Sometimes he was a stone wall. **

**But as I laid there in my bed, I wondered if what Alaric said was true. Did Damon really kill Isobel? I always thought she had found what she wanted: someone to turn her. If he did take her, well, I wanted to say that it was in the past, but something inside me didn't want to let it go. Was Isobel buried in an unmarked grave somewhere or was she roaming the globe, looking for people she could prey on? I slept uneasy that night.**

**

* * *

**

**Please review. Let me know what you think...gently.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Once again, I wish I owned Ian Somerhalder. At least I own Brighton.**

**

* * *

**

** I went to work on edge the next day. I had to work both shifts but I appreciated the distraction. I didn't want to think about what happened to Isobel or about Damon. I just wanted to forget my troubles for a day. **

"**Hey. How are you?" I looked up to find Elena Gilbert staring at me worriedly.**

"**I'm fine. Why do you ask?"**

"**Well, you have this scary frown set on your face."**

"**Oh, well, I'm fine." I wiped down the bar where I'd spilt soda earlier.**

"**Let me guess: guy trouble."**

**I sighed. If she wanted me unleash my troubles, I would. I hope she's prepared.**

"**It's Damon."**

"**Damon? Your guy trouble is about Damon? Damon Salvatore?"**

"**Yeah, so?"**

"**Brighton, you shouldn't get involved with him; he is definitely bad news."**

"**Well, it's kind of too late to 'not get involved'. I like him. He's amazing and sweet and stunningly handsome." My eyes glazed over as I thought about yesterday on the couch.**

"**And he isn't compelling you?" she asked incredulously.**

"**Um, no. I drink vervain tea everyday. I'm not stupid." I moved away from her.**

"**I don't think you're stupid. It's just that Damon has a history of compelling people and using them as playthings."**

"**Well, I've been someone's plaything before and I know that Damon wouldn't do that to me."**

"**What? You've been compelled before?"**

"**Yes. You haven't? I'm surprised with you dating Stefan."**

"**Stefan has never done anything like that to me." She huffed. "He loves me."**

"**Yes, but he is capable. And he is a vampire." I really didn't understand people's hate for Damon and their love for Stefan. They were both vampires. **

"**Yes, but Stefan's different from Damon."**

"**Why? They are both vampires, aren't they?"**

"**Yes, but Stefan drinks-"**

"**He drinks animal blood, yes. But that's his choice. Damon chooses to drink human blood. You hate Damon for doing what his nature calls for?"**

"**No, that's not what I'm saying!"**

"**Well then spill it because I'm sick of people assuming that Damon is some horrible monster that is going to do horrible things to me." I glared at her. "I'm a big girl. I can protect myself."**

**Elena sensed that the conversation was over. She stood. "I know you can protect yourself. But Brighton, you haven't known Damon as long as I have. I've seen what he's capable of. Don't trust him too easily. Make him earn it." With that she left.**

**I was in a pissier mood from her visit. I was tired of fighting people about Damon. But it made me wonder. Was Damon putting on a show for me or them? Was he showing me a side of him that he hasn't shown anyone before? Or was he luring me in for his own amusement? I didn't get to speculate long because the dinner rush came in.**

"**Brighton!"**

**I looked over to see Anna sitting there with a guy beside her.**

"**Anna, how are you?" I leaned over the bar to hug her; she accepted it better than last time. **

"**I'm great. I want you to meet someone." We both looked over at the guy who was watching me. "Brighton, this is Jeremy."**

**I smiled widely. "So this is the famous Jeremy. It's great to finally meet you." We shook hands.**

"**Same here. Anna tells me who saved her."**

"**I didn't save you!" I kind of didn't want to be known as the girl who brings people back to life; it was freaky.**

"**Yes, you did, the night of the fire. I actually remember all of it now." **

"**You do? What do you remember?" Before she began, we looked around to make sure no one could eavesdrop. **

"**I remember being taken from Jeremy," Jeremy reached over and took her hand. How cute. "Then I remember waking up to find John Gilbert over my body and I remember him staking me." I glanced over at Jeremy. I wondered if he knew his uncle was a psychopath. But he didn't look surprised to hear any of this. "The next thing I remember was waking up, seeing you and Damon looking at me." She chuckled. "I remember you waving at me. Then I remember moving too fast and getting sick."**

"**Then you threw up on Damon. It was hilarious."**

"**I wish I could've been there to see it." Jeremy included.**

"**No you don't. It was gruesome and messy. All that throw up." Damon slid onto the stool next to Anna and made a noise of disgust. "Jeremy, Anna. How are you two lovebirds?" He didn't even glance at me. Fine then.**

"**We're fine Damon, thank you." Anna answered him.**

**I went to ask a question, but Damon asked his first.**

"**So how's the heartbeat? Still beating?" He wagged his eyebrows. "Oh how's your diet too? Hopefully it's not liquid anymore."**

"**I'm good, Damon, still human."**

"**Thank you for that, by the way." Jeremy piped in, looking at me. "It's makes things a little less complicated." They were gazing at each other like only a couple could. **

"**We'll see you later Brighton."**

"**It was nice to meet you Jeremy."**

"**Nice to meet you too." They left, hand in hand. I'm glad life was easy for some people. Speaking of…**

**I looked over to find Damon perusing the drink menu. If he wasn't going to say anything, then I wasn't either. The silence went on for fifteen minutes and I had filled six orders before he spoke up.**

"**Do you know how hard it is to ignore you?"**

"**It seemed like it was easy for you." I was still angry at everyone and I was taking it out on him.**

"**Maybe I'm just good at pretending. It comes with age." He smirked.**

"**Oh I wouldn't know about that, since I don't know how old you are. I actually don't know much about you, besides what everyone else has told me." **

**He sidled into the chair directly in front of me and it made me stop what I was doing to stare at him.**

"**And what have the lovely people of Mystic Falls said about me? I love gossip." He winked dangerously. My hard exterior fell.**

"**Oh that you're just an evil, dangerous thing with a penchant for killing," I leaned over the bar to whisper into his ear flirtatiously. "And that I shouldn't trust you." I breathed into his ear when I spoke. I felt him shiver.**

"**Well you know what they say."**

**I leaned back to look into his blue eyes. **

"**Don't trust what other people say." He did his Eye Thing and smiled. I mean, really, his Eye Thing should be illegal!**

"**So should I trust what you say?"**

"**That's your choice. But if you wanted to get to know me, you could have just asked."**

"**Would you have told the truth?" I was going to make him earn my trust.**

**He palmed the side of my face. "I'll always tell you the truth." Then he leaned over and placed a delicate peck on my lips that gave me goose bumps. **

"**Okay then. Where were you born?"**

"**We're starting now?"**

"**Why not?"**

**He shrugged. "I was born here."**

"**When?"**

"**1840."**

**I gaped. "You were born in 1840? That makes you…"**

"**One hundred and sixty-nine."**

"**Wow, okay then." I giggled at my next thought.**

"**What are you giggling at?"**

"**You're a cradle robber."**

**He laughed at that. "I guess I am." He reached over to place my hand in his. As we talked for the next half-hour, he traced smooth circles with his fingers onto my palm. It drove me crazy. **

**But it had to end eventually. Our safe haven that we had found ourselves in at the bar was interrupted when my boss demanded that I get back to work. Damon waited there, watching me for the rest of my shift. Every time I glanced around to look at him, he would give me a small smile that made me feel like I was the only person in the room. Our conversation and his smiles eased my troubling thoughts about him and Isobel a lot. But I didn't know if I could ask him about her just yet. I wasn't sure if I could bear to hear the answer, for fear that what Ric said was true.**

**When I was about ready to leave for the right, Damon got a call. I grew concerned when his face had a pinched look. He walked over to me as I threw on my coat.**

"**I have this thing that I have to deal with. Are you okay to go home by yourself?"**

**My trust went down slightly. He couldn't tell me where he was going? "Yeah. What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing is wrong." He saw the concerned look on my face. "It's fine; just something at the boarding house. Call me when you get home."**

**I nodded and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. But he turned his head at the last second so my lips landed on his. He consumed my mouth and I let him. God, he was a good kisser. A loud whistle made him drag his lips from mine. I leaned my forehead against his to catch my breath. I looked up to find some of the wait staff standing around applauding us. I blushed and buried my head into his shoulder.**

"**Don't y'all have gum to scrape off tables or something?" He yelled demandingly.**

**They scattered and Damon held my hand as we walked to my car. We kissed once more over my open door before he ran home. **

**I pulled into the driveway to find Stefan waiting for me.**

**I strode to the door, eager to get inside. I knew why he was here. Elena probably spoke with him. **

"**Brighton, wait!" He grabbed my arm.**

"**What, Stefan?" I pulled my arm out of his grip. "I assume Elena talked to you."**

"**She did. I just wanted to warn you."**

"**About Damon. I know. Everyone I meet wants to warn me about Damon. So?"**

"**What?"**

"**What is it that you wanted to tell me?"**

"**I wanted to tell you to be careful. I don't want you getting hurt-"**

"**You don't want me getting hurt! I know! I've dated a vampire before; I know how dangerous it can be." I brought my arms up to cross them in front of me. "But I know Damon isn't going to hurt me."**

**Stefan nodded in agreement. "Look, Brighton, I know he isn't going to hurt you. I've seen how he is with you. But I don't want him getting hurt."**

"**Who was it that hurt him?" He tilted his head contemplatively. **

"**Why do you think he got hurt?"**

"**Stefan, I've looked at him; I've seen him. He got his heart stomped on before, so have I. I know what it looks like. I know what it feels like. So just tell me who she was."**

**Stefan sighed and sat down on the porch railing. I just stood, facing him, waiting. **

"**Her name was Katherine. She is the one that turned us."**

**I opened my mouth to speak but I didn't know what to say. One hundred and forty-five years and he is still hurt?**

"**She came to stay with our family in 1864. We both fell in love with her. But she used us. She drank from us and made us believe that we would each be with her forever. I didn't know at the time that I was being compelled to love her. She had compelled me to love her, to let her feed from me, and to not tell Damon or anyone else."**

"**What about Damon?"**

**He sighed again, his eyes full of pain for his brother. "For Damon, it was real. She never compelled him and for him, he really loved her. He wanted to be turned so he could be with her forever but…"**

"**But what?" I sat down next to him, desperate for more information about Damon's past.**

"**The Battle of Willow Creek." I frowned in confusion. **

"**What happened?"**

"**The founding families knew about the vampires in town. They wanted them gone for good. My father tricked me into telling him about Katherine. She was captured, along with twenty-seven other vampires. We were led to believe that they were killed when the soldiers burnt the church down, but Damon knew otherwise. He had known all along about Katherine's plan. The vampires would be kept safe in a tomb beneath the church by a spell. Damon knew about this for over a century and never told me."**

"**What happened to Katherine? Are they still there?"**

"**No. Before you arrived in town, Damon found what he needed to undo the spell that held Katherine in the tomb. But when he got down there, she wasn't there."**

"**She wasn't there?"**

"**No."**

"**What happened to Katherine?"**

"**She escaped the church before they burnt it down. She's been alive and free since 1864." I knew where this was going.**

"**She never contacted him?"**

"**Not once. His whole existence as a vampire has been spent trying to free her from the tomb so they could be together. But she's been free the entire time and she has never called him or tried to contact him. How do think that feels?"**

"**I can't imagine. But why did he stay?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Why would Damon stay in Mystic Falls in he knew Katherine wasn't here?"**

**He looked thoughtful for a second. "It's mainly because of me…and partly Elena."**

"**Why Elena?" Now I was worried.**

"**Elena looks like Katherine." My eyebrows rose.**

"**When you say 'looks like', you mean…?"**

"**They could be twins."**

**I chuckled dryly. "That sucks."**

"**Yeah, I know. I'm constantly worried he is going to try and steal her from me." He looked away, rolling his eyes.**

"**No it's sucks because he has to watch his brother make out with a girl that happens to look like the love of his life. I mean could you imagine being around Elena, but only getting to watch her be with another guy? Could you imagine her being just out of your reach? It has to suck for him."**

"**But Elena is nothing like Katherine."**

"**Yes, but if they look as much alike as you say, then it still sucks."**

**Stefan thought about it and nodded his head in agreement. He understood that it was hard for Damon.**

"**Look Brighton, Damon may be a horrible person with a vendetta to make my life miserable for the rest of eternity but he is my brother. I don't want him to go through what he went through before."**

**I stood feeling tired and numb. "Look, I get it, I really do. You're just trying to protect your brother. I can't guarantee that one of us isn't going to get hurt at some point; it's kind of inevitable. But I really do like him and I think he likes me too."**

**Stefan stood and walked down the steps. I turned to unlock the front door when he spoke up again.**

"**He does, you know?"**

"**Hm?"**

"**He likes you. I think you make him happy." With that, Stefan walked into the dark and I went inside.**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews are like waking up next to Jenson Ackles...bliss.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the pillow under my head, the paint on my shirt, and this computer.**

**

* * *

**

** Damon and I spent more and more time together as the weeks passed. I had found out his past and about Katherine but I wanted to learn what made him **_**him. **_**I wanted to learn what his life was like when he was alive. I wanted to learn his favorite movies, what his favorite food was, and if he knew how to swing dance the proper way. We went to the movies and he took me to dinner. He taught me how to cook **_**Italiano**_** and I taught him how to sit still during a foreign film. He couldn't stand reading the tiny white subtitles. **

**But there was one thing we didn't do; we didn't have sex. I wasn't ready and he didn't push me. I saw that as a sign. Damon wasn't Phillip. He truly felt for me. He wasn't evil, even if that's what he wanted everyone to think. He cared about me and I cared about him. Oh, don't get me wrong, he wanted it, boy did he want it. I wanted it. He tried everything: flowers, nice gifts, fancy dinners. He even tried at a drive-in movie. But he never forced it. **

"**So when do you get off?" I turned to look at my boyfriend or…whatever he was to me. We hadn't given this a name.**

"**I thought you'd know when I was getting off." I leered back at him flirtatiously. I could play his game too.**

**He groaned loudly. "Bri, you'd definitely know if I had gotten you off." His eyes turned dangerous.**

**I knew this conversation was getting a bit too heavy when his eyes became dark. Fooling around without doing the deed was taking a toll on him. The flirty talk made it worse.**

"**I get off at 7. You got plans?"**

"**Yeah, Anna's party is tonight." I'd forgotten about the party. It was Anna's 18****th**** birthday and we were throwing her a party at the boarding house. She had been doing great, living there and working at the bookstore.**

"**That's right." I looked down at my watch. I had about twenty minutes to go. "I still have some time on the clock. Are you going to wait?"**

"**I have to go pick up some drinks then I'll come back." I nodded and he kissed me on the cheek before leaving.**

**I was taking an order when I felt someone watching me. I looked up quickly and scanned the room but saw no one. I was being paranoid. It had been good for too long. Something bad had to happen. I just hope I wasn't going to be surprised.**

**As Damon and I arrived at the boarding house, I could tell that it was going to a wild night. Cars were crowding the driveway and the music could be heard from the garage. We walked in to find the place packed and the lights low. The music was some techno dance song and the windows were shaking from the spastic bass. We wedged our way through the sweaty crowd into the kitchen. **

"**Good! You're here! This place is crazy!" Elena looked frazzled. She was the hostess. Stefan, the host, looked calm and collected as he piled the drinks Damon bought into the cooler of ice. **

"**It looks crazy. Have you seen Anna? I want to say hi."**

"**She should be in the living room with Jeremy." Stefan said coolly.**

**I nodded and grabbed a drink before I left. Damon stayed in the kitchen to help. Damon, helping? Who would've thought? I scanned the crowd for Anna and found her near the windows by the fire place. I wrestled my way through the mingling, dancing waves of people to get closer to her.**

"**Anna!" I hug her close. "Jeremy!" I pull him into a hug too.**

"**Happy birthday! How's the party?"**

"**Loud and crowded." We laughed. "There are a lot of people here." She was not lying. Anna had made friends at Mystic Falls High but most of the people here just wanted to see inside the mysterious Salvatore boarding house.**

"**I'm sure if you disappear, no one will know." I winked at her. We both weren't fans of large social gatherings. "I'll see you guys later." I yelled one last time over the music and then walked away. **

**God, it was musty in here. Throw in a large room with hot bodies, constant dancing and almost no air flow; the room becomes hot and humid fast. I squeezed my way to the French doors which no one had bothered to open. I slid outside and left the door cracked. I breathed in fresh air and listened to the song change. There it was again. I felt something watching me. I looked into the nearby bushes and at the trees but in the moonlight, I couldn't see anything. It was black and what silver light there was made everything look sinister. I spun to go back inside before I felt a hand cover my mouth and pull me backwards. I screamed but it was no use. I clawed at the hand until everything went black.**

**-Damon POV-**

**Damn, where was she? Brighton had left the kitchen and I had stayed to help Stefan. Yeah, I know. I helped Stefan instead of making him miserable. But I didn't feel like I needed revenge anymore. I didn't feel angry at him or anyone. Brighton had done that. She completely changed my world. She had changed me and I didn't feel the need to fight it. She made me happy. Of course she would make me happier if she'd finally sleep with me, but I knew she wasn't ready. Phillip had made her uncertain and scared. I didn't want her to ever be scared. I want to make her happy. I loved her.**

**I scanned the crowd but didn't see her anywhere. I saw Anna though.**

"**Anna, have you seen Brighton?"**

"**Last I saw her she was over by the French doors." **

"**Thanks." I wriggled my way through and saw the doors open. I stepped outside but she wasn't here. I was worried. Maybe she went upstairs or she might have gone to the bathroom.**

**I was about to go back inside to check when, "She isn't here."**

**I turned fast. "She isn't here, but you knew that."**

"**Who are you? What are you talking about?" Shit, I didn't like this.**

"**You don't need to know anything yet. But I am talking about your girl. What's her name? Brighton." The guy said smiling.**

"**What did you do with Brighton?" I was angry now. Who was this guy?**

"**Oh nothing, she's safe…for now." His smile grew maniacal. **

**I growled. "I'll twist your head off before you even get the chance to touch her." I spat. **

"**Oh, you're going to have to find her first." The guy has the gall to start pacing leisurely. "It'll be hard to rescue your Brighton before she gets what is coming to her."**

"**What do you mean?" I was pissed. He had taken Brighton for some kind of revenge.**

"**You see, my boss isn't very happy with Ms. Saltzman. She hurt my boss. She killed Phillip, my boss' mate." I gaped. Shit. This just became more complicated as I discovered that this man was a vampire.**

"**That rapist had a mate? Well, maybe your boss should learn how to satisfy, if you get my drift." He flitted toward me, holding me in the air by my neck. I clawed at his hands but he was big.**

"**You shouldn't speak like that. You don't know the trouble it could get you in." Suddenly Stefan came out of the house and tackled him to the ground. I jumped up and helped him. **

**Stefan came to a stand-still as four more vampires appeared in the moonlight. He pulled me back before I could deliver one more blow.**

"**Damon, look." I looked up to stare at the group of imposing vampires.**

**The big vamp drew himself to his feet. "Well, let the games begin then." He backed himself into the yard.**

"**Where is she?" I stood menacingly. **

"**That, you'll have to found out for yourself." He started to walk into the shadows with the rest of his crew. "Oh and you might want to do that fast. The boss likes to play with her food first." They disappeared and I punched my hand through the outer siding of the house.**

**Stefan jumped. "What just happened?" I dragged my hand over my face. "Damon?"**

"**They took her." I lifted my eyes to his. "They took Brighton."**

**His eyes widened comically. In any other situation, I would've laughed. **

"**Stefan, I can't…I can't lose her." I lowered my eyes.**

"**You won't. We'll find her." With that, he shuffled me through the doors and back into the sea of bodies.**

**I couldn't lose her. And I wouldn't.**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews are to this story as David Boreanez is to Angel. They can't exist without them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

**-Brighton POV-**

**Man, my head hurt and my body ached all over. I tried to move my arms but they wouldn't. I opened my eyes only to shut them fast. It was too bright. I opened them more slowly and took in my surroundings. I was in some room that had ugly, beige carpet with stains. The wall paper was yellowing and flaking off the walls. Some parts of the room looked charred. I was chained to the ceiling in an upright position. This wasn't good. The door opened and in walked a man and a woman.**

"**How is our guest feeling this morning?" the woman asked.**

"**Quite chipper. Thanks for asking." I wasn't going to be weak in front of them. **

"**I'm glad." She walked closer to circle me. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here, hanging from the ceiling."**

"**Not at all." I replied sarcastically.**

**She laughed at my response. She was pretty with honey blonde hair and a bronze complexion. She looked like some one who spent their days on a beach, relaxing in the sun. The man, on the other hand, was built like a tank and had Russian features. He would've fit right in with the Russia crime bosses.**

"**Of course." Her smile was sickly sweet. "You did something that greatly hurt me and I feel the need to return the favor." **

"**What did I do to you? I don't even know you."**

"**Oh sweetie," she ran her finger down the side of my face and I pulled away as far as I was allowed, "you killed Phillip."**

**I was confused. "Phillip?"**

"**Surely you remember Phillip? He was a vampire."**

"**Ya, but.."**

"**And my mate. My name is Gabriella." My jaw dropped. **

"**But he told me he didn't know any other vampires."**

**She laughed again and it was grating my nerves. "Dear Brighton, You're so naïve. He was turned in the seventies. At his age, he was bound to meet other vampires eventually. Besides whom do you think turned him?" She gestured at herself before turning to leave.**

**I was astonished and scared. Phillip had lied and I had believed him. How could I have been so gullible? A forty year old vampire that hadn't met any others of his kind? It's near impossible! I hung my head and tried to stop the tears. I had never been in this situation before. This woman wanted revenge for me killing her mate. I didn't even know that he had a mate. I was scared and I wanted Damon- shit, Damon! Did he even know I was missing? Had he noticed? I didn't know what time it was so I didn't know how long I had been out. I looked over at the big vampire standing guard in the corner. I summoned words.**

"**Hey, Neanderthal!" He just stared straight ahead. "Hello! Could I get the time please?" He didn't answer me. "Really? You can't even tell me what time it is? Or maybe you can't tell time? That must be it. You never learned. Or maybe you're not too bright-"**

**Before I could blink, he had his hand around my neck, squeezing just enough to make it hard to breathe. "You'll want to shut your pretty mouth before it's doing not so pretty things." With my eyes watering, I nodded. He let go and I started coughing. He went back to his spot by the door. "By the way, it's morning."**

**As I inhaled air, I knew that Damon had realized I was gone. If I hadn't been taken, he would have driven me home and possibly stayed the night. I could be sleeping peacefully next to him in my bed. But instead some bitch has decided to take revenge for her asshole of a boyfriend. **

**Some time passed before she came back. I was tired and my shoulders hurt from being extended above my head.**

"**I know you're wondering why I've made you wait so long." I shrugged nonchalantly. I wasn't going to give her any satisfaction of seeing me scared.**

**She stepped right up into my face. "I had to decide what I wanted to do first." As if rehearsed, another vampire walked in pushing a covered cart. She walked over and uncovered the cart dramatically. Every item was some weapon of torture. **

**I began to laugh. She stopped and walked toward me. "What are you laughing at?"**

"**You're such a cliché. A vampire that is into torturing? Learn new tricks."**

**She grabbed my jaw tightly to shut me up. "Oh, I've got some tricks you've never seen before." She leaned in further. "And when I'm through with you, you definitely won't be laughing." Then she punched me, her fist colliding with my cheek bone.**

**The next time I woke up, I couldn't see out of my left eye; it was so swollen. I had been sliced and punched and poked. Gabriella's favorite had been the hot poker. But even through it all, I hadn't screamed. If I screamed, it meant that she won. I was determined not to let her win. **

**I sucked in air when I heard the door open. **

"**How are you today?" Gabriella strode to me quietly. She brought a wash bowl with her. She began gently wiping away at my dry blood with the damp cloth. I was confused.**

"**I'm just trying to help you. I want to rid you of the memories of Phillip."**

"**And you think that by torturing me that that's going to help me?" I scoffed. She was insane. But she continued wiping delicately at my face.**

"**Yes."**

"**It won't. You may be replacing his torment with yours but pain isn't just physical." She remained quiet as she helped clean me.**

**She ran her fingers through my hair to smooth the knots. "I know that pain isn't just physical." Gabriella yanked my head back and pointed my face towards hers. "I know because you caused my pain." She spit in my face and walked around to my front.**

"**See, I knew he had found someone. We had what you 'humans' call an open relationship. We were both allowed a plaything just as long we always came back to each other. But when he didn't come back, I knew something had happened. And then I found out about you." She ran her hand down my side and back up to my hands. "He touched you with his hands and you touched him with yours. I can't leave that unpunished." She grabbed my index finger and pushed it back until it snapped. I clamped my teeth together to keep from crying out. She hadn't broken anything until now. "Oh, you're not going to say anything? Okay." She said slowly and proceeded to break every finger on my left hand. I buried my face into my shoulder to hide my pain. **

**Before she left, she had broken my fingers and my wrist. She had stuck her thumb into a wound from yesterday that had been caused by a hot poker. Plus it felt like she had broken at least two of my ribs. I couldn't breathe without some pain. I didn't know how long I could take this anymore. If Damon didn't come soon, I don't…I just don't know.**

**-Damon POV-**

"**Did you find out anything?" I stalked urgently through front door.**

"**Yeah, there is an abandoned house about twenty miles west of Mystic Falls. I talked to my contact and there has been recent vampire activity out there." I looked at Alaric. "You think it's them?"**

"**It has to be. We've tried everything else." We moved and started to stock up on weapons. This was war.**

**After I had realized Brighton was taken, Stefan cleared out the party goers and I called Alaric. I explained the situation and we agreed to settle our differences to find Brighton. If these sonofabitches thought they could just take her without consequences, they are sorely wrong. I planned to kill every last one of them.**

**The past two days without her have been miserable. I hadn't realized how much she mattered to me until she was gone. She brightens my day until it's too bright to handle. If I don't get her back, I don't know what I'll do.**

**Ric, Stefan, Elena, and I packed a van with weapons and sped out of town.**

**I was going to get my girl back.**

**-Brighton POV-**

**I listened carefully as vampires were yelling outside in the hall. Something was happening. I groaned as the door banged against the wall behind it. My ears hurt, hell, everything hurt. Gabriella and her Russian bodyguard stormed in. **

"**Seems like your boyfriend found out where we were stashing you." She motioned for him to watch the door. She strode cockily toward me and pulled my head to the side, giving her full advantage of my throat. "Too bad he won't here in time to save you." Her face changed and she bit into my neck. I screamed. I never wanted to feel this ever again. She threw her head back and spit out my blood.**

"**What is that?" She wiped her mouth. "Vervain! But it should have cleared out of your system!"**

**I chuckled, coughing up some blood. "I have a slow metabolism."**

**Gabriella struggled to recover from drinking my contaminated blood. "Saul, drain her. I won't let Salvatore get her alive."**

**Saul, the Russian bodyguard, grabbed a wicked looking blade off the cart and made a wide arc in the skin of my stomach. I cried out, no longer able to hold back the sounds of my pain. **

**I watched Gabriella and Saul run out. I listened to the sounds of fighting as I felt my blood running down my legs. I glanced down and saw the puddle become a pool. I began to see white spots everywhere. I was dying.**

"**Damon…" I whispered before everything went dark.**

**-Damon POV-**

**I fought through hallway after hallway trying to get to Brighton. I could hear Ric and Stefan killing vampires behind me. Suddenly, after staking a female vampire with red hair, I saw the big one that confronted me that night. I chased after him and tackled him to the floor. I slammed his head into the floor and staked him through the heart.**

**The female vampire looked down at me and smiled. I knew it was her, Phillip's mate. But she ran off before I could grab her.**

"**Stefan!" I pointed towards the blonde vampire. "Get her!"**

**I looked to where they were coming from and then I heard it.**

"**Damon…" It was Brighton. I ran, searching through three rooms before I smelt her.**

**I pushed open the door, afraid of what I'd see. I gasped. I almost didn't recognize her. Her face was purple and swollen and her shirt was missing. I could see everything that they had done to her. But the pool of blood is what frightened me. I skidded over her. The gaping wound on her stomach was still leaking blood. I tried to control myself. I had never tasted her blood but the smell of it was consuming me. I pushed back my demon and began to pull her down from the ceiling. I laid her on the floor away from the blood and examined her. Her left wrist and hand were mangled and her broken ribs were making her torso look deformed. I gagged at the damage that had been done. I pushed back her hair to see her face. She was still breathing; I could tell from the painful whistling she made. Her heartbeat was slowing and I had to work fast.**

**I looked up to see Ric, Stefan, and Elena in the doorway. **

"**It's done." Stefan said. I knew he had done what I longed to do: he had killed the vampire that had tortured Brighton. I looked at Alaric.**

"**Bri.." He slide through her blood and settled down next to me. "Is she.." He couldn't say it.**

"**No, she isn't. But she will be if we don't do something." I looked him in the eye, hoping that he understood.**

"**No Damon! I won't allow it! She won't become one of you!" he yelled.**

"**Ric." We looked down to see Brighton's eyes open. "Damon."**

"**Hey baby." I ran my fingers through her hair softly. I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. I didn't know if I could get it out. My throat was closing fast.**

"**Bri, god, you…you're gonna be okay. We're gonna get you out of here." Ric held her good hand tightly.**

**She chuckled which turned into coughing as she choked on blood. I looked away. Elena was sobbing, holding onto Stefan as he cried quietly. How had this girl wormed her way into our lives so easily?**

"**Ric, stop lying. I always…know when you're lying." She spoke quietly and slow as drawing in air took tremendous effort. "I know I'm not going to be okay. But I love you anyway." She smiled and her teeth were caked in blood. She moved her eyes to me and her smile grew brighter. I tried to smile back. "Damon, you came." I laughed but it came out as a sob. I had finally started crying. She made it sound like I had come for a party. **

"**I'm here, Bri. I'm here. Don't worry." She kept looking at me, trying to relay something to me. **

"**Damon, I want you to." Ric looked at me. **

"**We talked about this before Ric. It's okay. I want to." She coughed again. Her smile turned sad. "I don't want to die."**

**Ric couldn't speak through his sobs. But he nodded and just kissed her hand and held it against his cheek.**

"**Are you sure, Brighton?" I wanted to be with her forever but I wasn't going to do it without making sure.**

**She nodded and smiled at me weakly.**

**I smiled back at her. I bit into my wrist and brought it to her lips. She took it gently and began sucking. **

**After a few moments, I took my wrist back. **

"**Make sure to swallow it." She nodded. **

**We watched the life drain from her: Stefan holding a weeping Elena; Ric, sobbing into Brighton's hand; and me, stroking her soft hair. I cried silently as I listened to her heart finally stop and her breathing cease. I leaned over her and buried my face into her shoulder.**

**Moments passed before Ric gasped. I looked down to find Brighton's wounds healing themselves. All of the swelling went down and skin returned to its normal color. The gash on her stomach knitted itself back together. I waited moments longer before she opened her eyes. They wildly searched the room for anything familiar. They fell upon me and she smiled. I felt my face split into the widest grin.**

**-Brighton POV-**

**I assessed my body before I opened my eyes. I could feel no aches or wounds. I could move all of fingers and my wrist. I finally felt no pain. My throat burned for something and my stomach grumbled in hunger. I opened my eyes and scanned the room. I looked at Damon in amazement. God, he looked gorgeous. I smiled at him and he returned it. I slowly sat up and looked at the figure holding my hand. It was Alaric.**

"**Ric." I didn't know what to expect from him. He hated vampires with a rage. How would he feel about me? **

**I didn't have to wait long before he pulled me into a tight hug.**

"**God, Bri. I love you." My face was tucked into his collarbone and the smell of him made me crazy. I shoved him away and he slid across the room.**

"**Brighton!" I looked at my hands. I hadn't expected to be that strong. I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, but you were making me thirsty." Ric's face turned hard. He stood and left the room.**

"**Give him time to adjust." Stefan stepped forward, putting himself between me and Elena. I knew I couldn't be trusted until I was fed and I had finished transitioning. **

**Damon stepped behind me and turned me around. "It just takes time." He slung his arm around my shoulder. "Let's get you something to eat."**

**We walked out of that house hand in hand.**

**

* * *

**

**If you review, I will paint you a pretty picture. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Thanks for reading. I appreciate it so much.**

**

* * *

**

**One Year Later**

"**You know, you really should come back to bed." He stepped up behind me and kissed his way down the back of my neck.**

**I moaned in satisfaction. "And why is that?" I kept on painting.**

"**Because it's cold out here and I don't want you to get sick."**

"**Do vampires get sick?" I felt him sweep my hair to one side so he could get more access.**

"**Yes," he murmured against my neck, "they get a fatal disease called vampiritis." I laughed loudly before moaning in delight. He spun me on my stool so that I was facing him. He dipped in to kiss me on the lips. I dropped my paintbrush and wrapped my arms around his neck. I battled his lips and his tongue. **

"**See, I proved my point." He pulled away and looked down devilishly. "You must come back to bed with me."**

"**I can't! I have to finish the painting for Ric. He wants it ready for when the baby's born." I played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "You know, it isn't everyday that my brother gets married to my boyfriend's brother's girlfriend's aunt."**

**I giggled as Damon's nose scrunched to untangle what I said. As he did, I kissed his nose and turned back around to resume painting.**

"**Uh uh, you don't get to get away that easily." He turned me back around and kissed me again. I gave in as he nipped my bottom lip. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slid his hands up under the shirt I was wearing.**

"**God, I love it when you wear my clothes." I groaned as he did something wicked with his right hand. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he carried me back to the bed. He dropped me onto the well-used sheets and aligned his body with mine. **

"**I love when you take your clothes off me." I winked at him and he proceeds to do just that.**

**-Stefan POV-**

"**I wish they'd stop doing that." Elena giggled at me.**

"**You know," she settled herself into my lap with distracting wiggles, "we could be just as busy."**

**I smiled. "We could." **


End file.
